You're All The Same
by pikajow
Summary: His family had never been normal. Neko's in hiding, arranged marriages, gangs, death, torture, all hidden behind a small family pet hospital. His mother had never been for it, but she wasn't here anymore. Now that he was of age, wasn't it his turn to have an arranged marriage? Could he run away and end the cycle of nightmares? Or would he be stuck in this cycle as well?
1. Chapter 1: Hate Me

**_You're All The Same_**

Summary: His family had never been normal. Neko's in hiding, arranged marriages, gangs, death, torture, all hidden behind a small family pet hospital. His mother had never been for it, but she wasn't here anymore. Now that he was of age, wasn't it his turn to have an arranged marriage? Could he run away and end the cycle of nightmares? Or would he be stuck in this cycle as well? Could his fiancé be the way out?

Chapter 1

It was all the same. It never changed, never got better. Ichigo was always alone, always crying in his corner. Nobody talked to him, nobody held him. It was a cruel world and he had got the shortest stick.

"Are you okay?"

Ichigo blinked at the sound of the voice, wondering if it was all just in his mind. Nobody talked to him. He was a machine, a reusable device people used and threw away until there was nothing left. Nobody talked to him, so when the voice asked again he looked up to prove to himself it was just in his mind.

Blue was the first thing that came to his mind. The blue was so vibrant and pretty, and it made a part of his mind wake up. Ichigo was not the best with colors, but it looked cerulean. It was so bright so he wanted to reach for it, but he needed to know it wasn't just in his mind. The blue slowly became less blurry, forming over the face of a person.

Ichigo opened his eyes. He looked to the clock next to his bedside, sighing as he saw once again it was only five in the morning. He woke up every night at this time; at least he had been for the past month. It bothered him since he couldn't quite sleep right afterwards as his mind searched to find the face from his dream.

That face had gave him hope when he had none, since it had talked to him. After his mother's death he remembered the emptiness he felt. Every night after the dream he would remember just how much pain he had felt in his chest, how much he hated every part of his life. He remembered his plans for suicide, wanting nothing else than just die since that was all he could do.

That voice had saved him.

Ichigo closed his eyes, turning over onto his side. Just as it always did the image slowly started to fade and all that was left was the blue. Ichigo was sure he could pinpoint a person with blue hair, but it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. After he grew up and got over his mother's death, he forgot about his mission to find that person.

He went to high school like a normal high schooler, did his homework and tried his hardest to pass all of his classes. He wasn't normal though. His father was one of the five leaders of the Yakuza and other gang chains in Japan. He was also a neko, a thing most people called fiction. His father told him times of when they used to be hunted, but now they were left at peace as long as they hid their true forms.

His father put up a pet hospital for any injured creatures, since their blood was a large indicator of their heritage. Let alone their tails, ears, claws, and occasionally shape shifters. There were other creatures, like Blood C's, or what humans referred to as vampires. They really weren't all that bad. Then there were Inu's. Ichigo got along okay with Inu's, but secretly he despised them.

Then there were the half breeds. They were so common people didn't even know when they were half breeds. It wasn't detectable in blood until they turned sixteen, in which a lot of families got unwanted surprises. Mostly murder's of uncontrolled Blood C's, or the killing of the household pet or younger sibling by neko's and Inu's. It was gruesome, but half blood Blood C's were rare, so the neko and Inu half breeds were quarantined until they learned control.

Or got put down.

That was the life of half breeds though. Full breeds knew from birth and were usually well controlled. Ichigo wondered what type of breed the blue person had been.

Was he human?

Half breed?

Or was he a full blood?

Ichigo turned over in bed, sitting up and heading to the shower. He stopped when he saw the calendar, frowning when he noticed today was the day. His father had picked a candidate for him, a husband out of thousands. Since he was a fertile neko their plans were to produce offspring to take control after his father passed.

Since Ichigo was a fertile neko he was considered more of a woman than a man in his species, which irritated the hell out of him. His scent, which he kept closed firmly, was strong enough to overpower most alphas. It was mostly because his mother and father had been high ranked, which gave him a leap forward rather a waddle when it came to marriage.

Since he could easily overpower most males he was not allowed to mate with a human, which took away the half breed nightmare factor. He could chose between a Blood C, Inu, or neko. His father chose another neko out of politeness to Ichigo's dislike of Inu's. Blood C's were okay, but since they were becoming a dying breed their gene pool wasn't as strong as it used to be.

Ichigo sighed, wondering why it had to be like this. He was sixteen now, which was marriage time for his species. If they waited too long they became infertile, the only down side of being a neko. Most were infertile by eighteen, but some were lucky to last till twenty. So in short, he had to have as much kids as possible before he became infertile.

Since he would be reproducing he had five years until he became infertile. Since neko's had children in multiples, if their fertility wasn't cut off they would spread like a disease and wipe out Inu's and Blood C's.

Ichigo snorted softly at the thought, walking out of his room and heading towards his bathroom. He took a quick shower before putting on his school uniform and bag, prepared to go to school like any other day. He bolted downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread, saying hi to Karin and Yuzu who both seemed too tired.

"Ichigo, dad said stay home. He already called the school about your absence." Ichigo frowned, biting into the piece of bread with a small grumble. He didn't want to stay home. Staying home meant the people would come here, and that also meant he had to clean his room. Let alone the whole house. He melted his true form away, not wanting to be arrested for exposing himself.

Ichigo put down his school bag, heading deeper into the kitchen to get a piece of fruit. He talked with the piece of bread in his mouth, planning to do other things since he didn't have school.

"Tell dad I'm going to Renji's then," Ichigo told them, his words coming out sounding like 'sell sads m' coin so Rensi's then'. His sister's knew his so well to the point they just nodded, Ichigo grabbing an apple and a rice ball from the fridge. He bolted toward the door, putting all of his food in one arm and taking out his phone.

He was about to dial Renji's number when a shock went up his spine, forcing him to duck low unless he got kicked. His senses were right on the dot as his father flew over him with a yell of victory, falling down on the sidewalk roughly. Ichigo frowned, taking a bite of his apple.

His father took a second to rise back up to his feet, dusting off his pants as he sighed heavily. He looked to Ichigo who swallowed the food in his mouth, his father clearing his throat as he readied himself to talk.

"Ichigo, I need you to stay home today," his father told him, Ichigo frowning in irritation as he thought of the boredom that would ensue from being home all day.

"I was just going to Renji's for a couple hours," Ichigo defended, taking two more bites of his apple. His father nodded in understanding, but that didn't mean his answer changed in the least.

"Your fiancé will arrive within the hour. I told you that you will have to go on a courting with him," his father reminded him, Ichigo trying not to roll his eyes as he swallowed his apple. He really wondered why this was so important anyway. He was sixteen yeah, but he still had two more years, so why now?

His father read him like a book.

"Is it really that bad to have a fertile as a leader?" Ichigo asked, his father sighing as he led him back inside so they could talk privately. Ichigo was sat down at the family table, Yuzu and Karin already gone off to school so they didn't interrupt Ichigo's courting.

Ichigo would have gladly followed them. Their courting would consist of what humans called a date, and then they had to attempt to arouse each other without having sex. If they couldn't arouse each other, there was no point in going through the whole process to get married.

If they had sex before getting married, the alpha would be held accountable. The fertile was considered too weak to fight back, even if the fertile had seduced the alpha originally. It was a game of tug a war with virginities.

"Ichigo, I know you would rather take the throne, but I don't make the rules," his father told him, Ichigo sighing as he looked away from him. Isshin touched a hand to his son's shoulder, understanding his frustration. Isshin smiled, removing his hand as he sat down across from Ichigo.

"You remind me of your mother." Ichigo looked up to his father, snorting softly as he imagined how his mother had taken the arranged marriage at his age. He didn't have as much memories of her as he wanted to, but he remembered how she was always by his side. She was a hurricane when messed with, but a calm wave when happy.

Ichigo set his jaw, his chest throbbing softly. His father sighed softly, pointing to the stairs.

"Change into something more flattering. They'll be here soon." Ichigo nodded, getting up. He ducked when his father kicked again, kicking him square in the stomach. His father yelped out in pain, Ichigo rushing upstairs before they had a full blown fight.

He dressed into a tight pair of black jeans, putting on a purple long sleeve and a black jacket with no sleeves, fluff around the collar. He sprayed himself with a little bit of cologne, attempting to fix his hair. He quickly gave up though, tired of it's habit to stand up in all corners.

Ichigo left it alone, his ears twitching when he heard the front door open. He concealed his true form again, in no mood to be exposed to a stranger. He went downstairs slowly, keeping his frown on his face. When he reached the kitchen where he heard voices, his eyes widened slightly.

Blue.

Ichigo was blinded by the immense color, his mind flashing back and comparing the two colors. They were identical in his mind, the color so profound Ichigo wondered if he could touch it. He blinked when his mind told him to locate the face, looking away from the electric blue down to those eyes.

His blood boiled in a very uncomfortable way when those eyes pierced his own, tempting him in ways nobody had tempted him before. Ichigo was so lost in the man's eyes he forgot he wasn't the only one there. He snapped out of his daze when his father cleared his throat, looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sit down Ichigo," his father ordered, Ichigo moving to sit in the seat across from the two men who accompanied them. He looked back to the blue haired man, looking over his face instead of just his eyes. The man had a perfect jaw, his lips plump enough for him to want to sink his teeth into. He had two small tattoos on his face, the marking's making him look even more mysterious and aggressive as Ichigo hoped he was.

"Ichigo, this is Grimmjow," his father introduced, Ichigo nodding and outstretching a hand. Grimmjow's hands were a lot bigger than his own, calloused and warm. Ichigo let go, sitting down next to his father with a frown. He averted his eyes from Grimmjow, his mind not wanting to believe this.

Instead of being excited, a part of him was angry. He had spent his entire childhood searching for this man, hoping to find him to fix himself. Instead he was left empty handed and broken. And now he just shows up?

What type of messed up crap was this?

Ichigo listened to what his father had to say, his eyes locked on his hands. Ichigo started tuning him out, wanting to leave this suffocating atmosphere. He stood up, excusing himself as he walked towards the kitchen. Grimmjow got up and followed when he was ordered to do so, Ichigo keeping a distance between as he grabbed the rice ball he didn't finish.

"Was that your mom?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo looking up from his rice ball and looking to the other neko. He sighed, taking a bite of his rice ball.

"Yeah," he grumbled, Grimmjow looking to him with a small frown.

"A lady shouldn't chew with her mouth full." Ichigo stopped chewing, his eyes narrowing slightly in anger. His brain threw the years of admiration out of the window, his anger boiling inside of him as he swallowed his food.

"Don't call me a lady, I'm no hopeless female," Ichigo retorted, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. Ichigo stood his ground as Grimmjow moved closer, stopping only a few feet from him. Ichigo wanted to slap him, to burn him alive. He hated being referred to as a female, since he was plainly not one.

"Then what are you Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo taking a bite of his rice ball. He talked with his mouthful, just to irritate the hell out of him.

"A male neko." It came out a tad muffled, but the anger painted on Grimmjow's face was totally worth it. Ichigo snorted, taking another bite before walking out of the kitchen. Grimmjow followed obediently, Ichigo planning full heartedly to make the asshole his pet. It was obvious Grimmjow had been raised in a rich and proper family, but Ichigo had always been the opposite.

Even though he was of high ranking, his father and mother didn't want to raise their children like other high rankings raised their kids. Ichigo was raised to be himself, regardless of what other's said of his poor manners and behavior.

Ichigo sat down next to his father again, eating his rice ball with a lighter mood. His father looked to him from Grimmjow, Ichigo shrugging his shoulders. His father cleared his throat, Ichigo raising an eyebrow as his eyes looked to Grimmjow.

"How about you two go upstairs? Ichigo can show you his room." Ichigo frowned, not too happy to do so. Grimmjow seemed just as unwilling, but Isshin shooed them away quickly so their father's could talk.

Ichigo sighed as he walked up the stairs, Grimmjow following with a frown of irritation. Ichigo opened his bedroom door, walking in and going over to his small candy jar and taking out a piece of chocolate. He sucked on it softly as he walked over to his bed, resting down with small jump and placing his arms under his head.

"This is my room, don't touch anything," Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow leaning against his dresser as he looked over Ichigo who had closed his eyes to rest some before he had to pretend to be interested.

"For a high rank, you act like a commoner," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo grunting softly as he lifted a knee and turned onto his side to get comfortable. He decided not to respond, letting his true form seep through since he was too tired to care.

Ichigo gasped when he was suddenly grabbed and flipped onto his back, a hand put over his mouth.

"I will have to fix that attitude of yours. I will not allow a mere female to be so ill mannered towards me," Grimmjow hissed, Ichigo narrowing his eyes. He flared his power, Grimmjow's eyes widening when he was caught off guard. Ichigo pushed him back with a hiss of anger, Grimmjow narrowing his own eyes and flaring his power. They were equal, which led to neither backing down.

"I am not yours yet, and I don't plan to be," Ichigo grit out, hissing and exposing his sharp canines. Grimmjow hissed back, his true form seeping through in anger. They circled each other; Ichigo wondering how he ever felt this man was worth his time. He may have been attractive, but his personality was sour and rude.

Ichigo looked to his phone when it rang, expelling his power and true form. Grimmjow was caught off guard, Ichigo taking out his phone and answering it when he saw it was Karin.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, Karin whispering for some reason.

"Is your fiancé cute?" She whispered, Ichigo frowning as he rolled his eyes. He sat down on his bed, leaning against the bed frame. Grimmjow wasn't sure how to react to the sudden shift in atmosphere, capping his own power and hiding his true form. He just stared as Ichigo talked to the person on the other line, Ichigo looking to him with a frown.

"My sister wants to talk to you," Ichigo grumbled, handing Grimmjow the phone. Grimmjow was confused, taking the phone slowly and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ichigo's fiancé?" The voice on the other line asked, Grimmjow frowning in confusion.

"Yeah," he replied, the girl's voice going from a whisper to an inside voice.

"Good, has Ichigo done anything stupid yet?" The girl asked, Grimmjow looking to the orange haired neko with a frown of contemplation.

"No," he decided to answer, not wanting the girl to get in their business just yet. The girl suddenly hung up, Grimmjow taking the phone from his ear and looking at it in confusion.

"She hung up," he told Ichigo, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he took the phone away. He crossed his arms over his chest, leveling Grimmjow with his stare.

"Let's make a deal," Ichigo proposed, Grimmjow crossing his arms over his chest with a frown of irritation and thought. He nodded after a long second, Ichigo clearing his throat.

"It's obvious this won't work, so let's pretend for the next few hours and then go our separate ways," Ichigo proposed, Grimmjow about to nod at first. He pursed his lips, Ichigo raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Let me try to turn you on, if I can't then I'll agree," Grimmjow offered, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. Ichigo was sure he wouldn't get turned on, since Grimmjow didn't exactly look like the gentle type.

"Why? It's not like we could actually get along with your prissy ass," Ichigo tried to intervene, Grimmjow taking a step forward. Ichigo gasped when he was kissed, taking a few quick steps back to escape. Grimmjow followed, the two falling on the bed. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, feeling Grimmjow grab his thigh as he pressed his groin against his.

Ichigo shut his eyes tight, fighting the arousal that poured into his stomach. Grimmjow kissed him again, Ichigo putting his hands against Grimmjow's shoulders to push him away. Grimmjow separated from the kiss, his lips venturing towards Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow bit onto his neck, his eyelids fluttering as he became jelly underneath him.

Ichigo gripped onto his shirt, but quickly let go once he realized what he was doing. Grimmjow stopped moving when the door was opened, Ichigo's cheeks painted red as he turned his face away in fear of who had walked in. The door closed slowly, Grimmjow getting off him from and looking down to Ichigo who was a blushing mess.

Grimmjow grinned.

"Guess I'm staying."

Ichigo had been beaten at his own game, and he had never been so aroused and angry by it.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight Me

**_Chapter 2_**

 **Author's note: So this story is a Bleach story and any reference to Inuyasha is because I just finished an Inuyasha story and am trying to adjust names again in my head.**

"So your getting married?" Ichigo rolled his eyes as Karin sat down next to him at the table, Yuzu silent as she ate her dinner. A week had gone by since that fateful day, and in that week he had been prepared for his marriage. He had been told what to wear, and sent shopping when he didn't have it.

He was told what to eat, and so much other crap he thought his head would explode. To escape he had stopped answering the calls from the wedding planners and from his father, who had gone out of town to get him everything he needed. Ichigo was mentally exhausted and didn't like it in the least.

"I guess it can't be that bad," Yuzu commented, Ichigo raising an eyebrow as he looked to her. He bit into his apple; glad there was nobody there to smack his hand when he spoke with his mouth full.

"How? He's rude," Ichigo pointed out, remembering how the blue haired man had practically jumped on him to prove a stupid point. Ichigo took another bite of his apple, licking away the juices from his bottom lip. Tomorrow morning would be the day of his wedding, but he wasn't intent on going for the worth of shit.

"Well, at least we know now he likes you." Ichigo shot a glare at Karin who stuck her tongue out, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he finished his apple and threw it away, walking to the cabinet to get something else to eat.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo ducked, his father's foot stopping inches from his face. Ichigo spun around, putting his father into a headlock.

"Stop doing that old man!" Ichigo growled out, his father slapping his arm as he tried to get free. Ichigo let go once he felt his point had gone across, looking up when he heard someone clear their voice. Ichigo frowned in annoyance when he saw it was the wedding planner, the man frowning with the same amount of annoyance.

"Ichigo come with me," the wedding planner ordered, Ichigo following obediently despite his dislike of the man. The wedding planner led him to his car, Ichigo getting inside when he told him to. The older man stood a few inches shorter than him, his golden hair long and pulled into a ponytail over a shoulder.

He was more Ichigo's type than Grimmjow, but they annoyed each other too much to ever want to get together. Ichigo never bothered to learn the guys name, never finding the time to care.

"Ichigo, do you know why I am here?" The guy asked, Ichigo looking out the window as he tried to be indifferent.

"I am here because you are getting married, not because I want to be." Ichigo snorted, the man stopping at a light.

"I never even bothered to know your name, isn't that proof enough I don't care?" Ichigo questioned, the wedding planner quiet for a second.

"The name's Shinji. I swear, all you nobles are the same," Shinji tsked, the words getting a reaction.

"I'm nothing like them!" Shinji was caught off guard by Ichigo's sudden yell, the neko seething as he looked away from Shinji again. He had lived his entire life as himself, he was not just a copy of one of those stuck up nobles.

"I'm me," Ichigo whispered, Shinji pulling over and parking the car. Ichigo gasped when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into an unexpected kiss, his stomach rolling with disgust and his form bursting out as he pulled away and hissed in anger. Shinji smirked, wiping his mouth.

"He marked you good," Shinji said with a chuckle, Ichigo quickly suppressing his true form as he tried to calm himself. He felt violated, unlocking the door to get out.

"Wherever you go Ichigo, he will find you. Never forget that." Ichigo stopped moving, panting softly as his mind raced. He turned to face Shinji who raised an eyebrow, Ichigo crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean he marked me?" Ichigo asked softly, Shinji taking the car out of park as he continued to drive again.

"You're a fertile Ichigo, your essence is only half of the puzzle. The alpha comes in and puts in the other half. That's why we have to see if we can arouse our partner's because if we can't than we can't connect. He not only aroused you, he forced a temporary connect." Ichigo frowned in confusion, Shinji looking to his face before looking back to the road with a smirk.

"He basically made any other male incapable of arousing you." Ichigo looked away from Shinji, clenching his hand into a fist. He wondered why people like him had to play so dirty.

"He probably knew you would try to run," Shinji told him, Ichigo remembering that fateful morning when he tried to get Grimmjow to leave. Ichigo sat back in his seat, feeling a little bit defeated. Shinji saw this, clearing his throat softly.

"Ichigo, I talked to your father. I understand your want to not get married. Grimmjow is a trusted friend of mine, and though he's a little rough on the edges he can be tamed." Ichigo had to chuckle a little at that, the man exactly like a wild animal when he encountered Ichigo. Ichigo felt like his prey, and now he knew why.

"I can't say he won't be abusive, but if he ever tries to be tell me. I'll have my husband beat some crap into him." Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, Shinji taking a turn into the parkway of a bridal store.

"You have a husband?" Ichigo questioned as Shinji unbuckled, Shinji nodding as he opened his door.

"Everything get's better in the end Strawberry," Shinji told him, a teasing tone mixed in with his seriousness. Ichigo frowned at the mention of Strawberry, tired of everybody calling him that. He looked up to the store sign, lifting his lip in dislike as he grudgingly followed Shinji inside.

Ichigo woke up the next morning to his door being slammed open. He sat up quickly, his father grinning as he hauled him out of his bed. Ichigo was pushed into the bathroom, his father telling him to bathe with the oils he had bought. Ichigo sighed as he stepped out of his clothes, turning on the water and stopping the tub.

He looked to the bottles of oil, raising an eyebrow when he saw it wasn't just any oil.

This type of oil people killed for.

Ichigo bathed himself and made sure everything was clean, even inside of him. It was rather uncomfortable to do that, but curiosity made him search deeper than just cleaning. Ichigo rested on his knees, one hand placed on the tub edge as he pushed in two fingers. He winced from the pain, taking it slowly as he stretched himself.

He wasn't entirely sure on what to do but tried to copy what he saw in porn on the internet.

Ichigo moved his fingers in and out slowly, not really enjoying the feeling but not hating it either. He pressed his fingers deeper, twisting his wrist when it hurt. Ichigo put his free hand over his mouth, shaking as he tried to hold back the moan that wanted to escape. He tested the touch again, lurching forward and clamping his eyes shut. His balls tightened and his stomach twisted, the feeling orgasmic.

Ichigo spread his legs some more, pressing his fingers in further to try and bypass that electrical feeling. Ichigo was panting as he pleasured himself, lowering his hand to his member as he stroked himself to completion. His jaw went slack when he came, his eyelids fluttering as he suddenly became weak and tired.

Ichigo pulled his fingers out, washing them off before rising up to his feet. He let the water, oil, and cum go down the drain, wondering vaguely if that was how his first time would feel. Ichigo frowned, wondering now if Grimmjow would hurt him more than pleasure him.

Ichigo shook away the thought as he redressed, leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs to the limo that waited for him. He was driven to a large mansion; Ichigo helped out and led to the mansion doors. A butler gave him a smile, bowing in his presence.

Ichigo was led to a room upstairs, his wedding dress put on the bed. Ichigo hated the thought of a dress, but for neko's it was a tad different. The woman at the bridal store had a whole other room of kimono's for neko, Inu, and Blood C weddings. Shinji had him try on at least ten kimono's before Ichigo found one he liked.

It was black and white, the kimono covered in neko markings. The top kimono layer was black with white neko markings that looked like petals and the symbols of their gods.

The under layer was pure white, and the layer beneath that was a dark blue. He had so many layers he wondered how he would undress later that night for bed. Since he was a noble he would wear the traditional kimono. His hair was brushed out and smoothed down somewhat. Makeup was used to even the color of his skin, all of blemishes brushed away.

A pin was put in his hair, and a dash of eyeliner and mascara gave him the cat like curve his kind strove for. Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror, looking at the person he could hardly recognize. He touched a hand to the glass, looking at his own face with a look of bewilderment. His dresser came to stand next to him, a smile on her face.

"Your beautiful." Ichigo parted his lips, the dresser quickly covering them in a pink lipstick. Ichigo got up from his seat when the clock rang, the time for his marriage now. Ichigo suddenly felt the urge to run, wondering if he could ask his father one more time about taking his throne.

"Shape shift," his dresser ordered, Ichigo frowning as he looked at himself in the mirror again. He was not allowed to shape shift until he got married, and the thought that he would have to do it so soon made him shudder. He concentrated hard, letting his control go.

His energy filled the room and broke through the doors, the dresser quickly overwhelmed and almost brought to her knees. Ichigo's hair became long and flowed down his back, his body covered in the markings of his people. His eyes became dark with yellow surrounding the pupil, his tail splitting into three. His claws grew longer, his canines growing sharper. His ears popped up, the appendages lined with white.

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror, seeing only the most angelic of beings. A butler came in to take him, the dresser on her knees by the time he left. Ichigo was not allowed to conceal his power till they fully connected on their wedding night, which was when he would give himself to Grimmjow.

The thought made Ichigo feel jittery, his steps slow as he walked down the hallway towards where Grimmjow waited. They exited to the backyard, which was more of a park than anything else do to its size. Ichigo looked up from the ground, looking to Grimmjow who had shaped shifted as well.

His entire body seemed to be covered in bone like armor, his blue hair long and flowing. His eyes screamed his want for him as his ears twitched as the people around them commented on Ichigo's beauty and power. Ichigo slowly moved towards Grimmjow, the butler staying by his side the entire time.

Ichigo was supposed to keep his head bowed in shyness, but there was none to be had. He refused to submit so easily to this man, his eyes narrowing slightly as their powers clashed. His mind was suddenly flooded with the remembrance of that day, arousal pumping through his veins despite his urge to control it.

This was how Grimmjow felt towards him, he felt this lust for him. Ichigo was a tad taken aback as he stopped next to Grimmjow; the carnal urge to dominant him inside this man enough to make Ichigo wonder if his first night would consist of only pain. Grimmjow bowed and Ichigo bowed in turn, the Nobel clearing his throat as they both straightened themselves.

Ichigo went through the entire ceremony without even looking at Grimmjow, scared of what might happen between them. After they were deemed one, Grimmjow led Ichigo to a table as everybody celebrated. Ichigo sat down on the floor, his legs tucked beneath him as he watched the many people dance and sing.

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow when he felt a hand touch his thigh, their movements hidden by the tablecloth and curtain hanging over their table. Ichigo felt his entire body tense when Grimmjow tried to slip his hand beneath his kimonos, grabbing his hand tightly and pushing it away.

Grimmjow smirked, talking to a few friends that came in to celebrate with them. Ichigo kept his drinking to a minimal while Grimmjow drank like a horse. Ichigo was terrified now, getting up to go to their chambers when the time came. He closed the door to their room softly, looking around to ensure nobody was watching.

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of oil there, going over to the bed. He stripped down to his last kimono, getting into bed as he hoped Grimmjow was too drunk for sex and blacked out. He bit off his claws before putting some oil on his fingers, reaching a hand down to prepare himself.

Once again that awkward feeling was there, Ichigo raising his knees higher as he pushed his fingers in deeper. He closed his eyes, searching for that sweet spot inside of him. Putting two fingers at once hurt, the constant pinching as his hole ached for a slower pace distracting him from finding the spot that made him feel good.

Ichigo bucked his hips when he found it though, closing his eyes as he bit back a moan. His hips jerked and his jaw became slack as he played with himself, his member quickly hardening between his legs.

"I see you got started without me." Ichigo's eyes snapped open, his fingers leaving himself as he sat up. Grimmjow leaned against the doorframe, his lips pulled into a large grin that made Ichigo feel like a piece of meat he was going to murder.

"I don't need you for anything!" Ichigo barked, Grimmjow's armor cracking before shattering around him. His body below was amazing, Ichigo looking away when he saw the one part that stood taller than the rest.

Grimmjow was large, his member long and thick. Ichigo's hole throbbed in need, but Ichigo quickly cut it down. Grimmjow moved over to the bed, Ichigo moving away from him with a hiss. Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo gasping when his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled down harshly.

"Don't resist Strawberry, I'll hurt you," Grimmjow growled into his ear, Ichigo looking away from him as he waited to have his body torn apart. Grimmjow licked his neck, Ichigo feeling his heat against his thigh. He gasped when Grimmjow kissed him, the blue haired man reaching a hand down and pressing a finger into his hole. Ichigo gripped the sheets, moaning as he pushed it in roughly. His kimono was torn shamelessly, allowing Grimmjow to enter him without difficulty.

Grimmjow's finger was easily two of his own, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss and gasping as Grimmjow pushed in a second finger. Ichigo whimpered when he pushed them in roughly, their power's battling as Grimmjow pleasured him.

"Like that?" Grimmjow purred, Ichigo gripping the pillow beneath his head as he threw his head back with a cry of pleasure. Grimmjow grinned, Ichigo feeling his cheeks and body erupting with heat as Grimmjow's fingers passed by his prostate. Ichigo's hips bucked and he threw a hand over his mouth, a muffled moan escaping his throat.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, pouring a little more oil over Ichigo's hole that was already red from their little play. Ichigo was panting, his knees raised as he whispered for more. Grimmjow put some oil on his member, rubbing it in as he looked over his kinky strawberry neko. Ichigo gasped when he was raised, his legs moving clumsily as Grimmjow positioned him so Ichigo's back was against his chest.

Ichigo was confused when his arms were grabbed and held behind his back with a large hand, Grimmjow grabbing his member and lining himself up.

"Tell me Ichigo, how do you like it?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo gasping out in pain as he started to push in. Grimmjow let go of his member as he sank in unbearably slow, grabbing Ichigo's chin and lifting his head. Ichigo's jaw was shut tight as he grunted with each push and pull, Grimmjow not even halfway in yet. Grimmjow frowned, snapping his hips forward to lessen the pain.

Ichigo cried out in pain, Grimmjow turning his head as he planted his lips over Ichigo's. Ichigo whimpered into his mouth, shivering against him as his body tried to adjust. Grimmjow kept his hips still as Ichigo slowly adapted to the sudden intrusion, his hips jerking slightly in need to pound into the tight heat.

Ichigo had definitely been a virgin, and the thought made Grimmjow purr. Ichigo fell limply against him as his body finally relaxed, pulling away from the kiss to pant as his entire body burned with the need to want the intrusion removed but pulled in closer.

"I'll kiss it better," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo gasping as he was pushed forward some. Grimmjow pulled his hips out, Ichigo gritting his teeth when he pushed back in roughly. Grimmjow groaned in pleasure, Ichigo's eyes brimming with tears from the pain. Grimmjow let go of his arms and pushed him down into the sheets, Ichigo lying there propped on his knees.

He gripped the sheets as Grimmjow pulled out again, trying hard not to cry out in pain as he pushed in and hurt him. Ichigo turned his face into the sheets, wanting to pull away but unable to.

Grimmjow raised his hips, pulling out before pushing back in roughly. This time Ichigo couldn't stop the cry of pain, Grimmjow grabbing onto the back of his neck as he groaned. Ichigo wondered if this was how it would always be, tears wetting the sheets as Grimmjow pulled out again. Ichigo gripped the sheets and cried out when he felt his member bypass his sweet spot, the pleasure an anchor compared to the water of pain.

Ichigo lurched for it, Grimmjow pulling out and thrusting in faster as he found a rhythm. Ichigo tried to keep his hips positioned in a away that he felt the pleasure, the pain and pleasure mixing into something that made his stomach burn and his body convulse. Grimmjow seemed indifferent to his pain though, brutal in his drunken state.

Ichigo cried out when he came, Grimmjow cumming into his body with a groan before pulling out. The brute fell down next to him, almost unconscious. Ichigo slowly collected himself, tiptoeing to the bathroom and closing the door. He locked it for good measure, turning on the water for a bath. He sobbed softly as he took off his torn kimono, his pride broken as he got into the rising water slowly.

He could hardly sit down; his body feeling violated and bruised all over. Ichigo brought his knees to his chest; his true form seeping away as his body and soul was tied to Grimmjow's. Ichigo sniffled, seeing blood staining the water. He felt like a virgin woman, his fears having been right. He vowed to never let Grimmjow touch him again, cleaning himself with shaking hands.

He wondered if this was all worth having an heir for the throne as he turned off the running water, angry at his father for letting him be hurt in this way. He had been bullied a large portion of his childhood, but nothing compared to this pain. Ichigo had been used, and it made him feel dirty.

He got out when he felt less violated, putting a towel over himself. He unlocked the bathroom door, looking to Grimmjow who was fast asleep on the bed. Ichigo couldn't even bare to be near him, going over to the couch and lying down. It was uncomfortable, but he would sooner sleep here then be stuck near Grimmjow again.

He wished to never have sex with him again.


	3. Chapter 3: Obey Me

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Author's note: Rewrote chapter 3 cause I can._**

Ichigo sat up in bed when heard the doors slam open, his eyes widening when he saw Grimmjow storm in. Ichigo was confused on his anger, having slept through a large portion of the day so they wouldn't have sex. Ichigo watched as the blue haired man walked over to the bathroom, going in and slamming the door shut.

Ichigo shivered, wondering if he should get dressed and leave before they had a repeat of their wedding night. He got out of bed, putting on two kimonos since it was cold. Ichigo walked out of the room, deciding to go find another place to stay for the moment.

Ichigo walked down the long hallway, looking around at the many paintings and sculptures. This mansion was prepared specifically for their honeymoon, and Ichigo was wondering why such a place should be wasted on such an occasion. Ichigo opened a door he passed by, his eyes widening when he saw his bag from home there.

Ichigo looked around before entering the room, closing the door softly behind him. He locked it for good measure, heading over to the bag and kneeling in front of it. He unzipped it, finding his clothes he had been wearing before he got married along with some others. He searched for his phone, almost cheering when he found it. Who should he call?

Ichigo sat down, wincing from the pain in his ass still. He stood up instead, his body still in the process of healing. He was in a lot less pain than two nights before, but Ichigo had slept an entire day in hopes to postpone any sexual activities so he could heal properly.

After finding the blood on the bed Grimmjow was giving him some space, but Ichigo could feel through their connection how much control it took. Ichigo didn't want to be near him, so pretended to sleep to avoid him.

So far it worked.

Ichigo looked through his contacts, stopping at Shinji's number. Ichigo wondered if he should tell him about his first night or not, scrolling past it to Renji's number. The red head knew he was getting married, an Inu himself. He wasn't a fertile though, which Ichigo hated about him sometimes.

Ichigo pressed call, putting the phone to his ear. He prayed the idiot picked up, walking the small distance of the room.

"Hey Ichigo," Renji greeted, Ichigo almost sighing in relief as he held the phone against his shoulder and cheek to put some boxers and pants on.

"Hey Renji," Ichigo whispered, leaning against a wall and looking up to the ceiling.

"Heard you got married Ichi, how was your night with the beast?" Renji asked, referring to Grimmjow the same way Ichigo had done only days before. Ichigo frowned, quiet for a long second.

"Did he hurt you Ichigo?" Renji asked, Ichigo sighing softly as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the memory of the pain.

"No," Ichigo lied, but Renji saw straight through him as he always did. Ichigo blocked out Renji's angered yells, his body tingling with the thought of how the night made him feel. Ichigo's stomach twisted. Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about it because that was how Grimmjow could be when he was angry or drunk. It wouldn't just be a memory then.

"Renji, I need to go," Ichigo whispered, Renji silencing his yells of anger. Ichigo swallowed down the lump in his throat, parting his lips as he tried to regain his pride and confidence.

"It only hurt once Renji, I'm sure it won't hurt again," Ichigo tried to comfort, Renji snorting as he voiced Ichigo's thoughts.

"Yeah sure it will. If he hurts you again talk to Shinji. You said he would help right?" Renji asked, Ichigo nodding as he moved away from the wall.

"I will, bye Renji," Ichigo whispered, Renji giving him a good bye before hanging up. Ichigo grabbed his bag and opened the door, looking around to ensure there was nobody around. He snuck to a larger room with a bed, closing the door and putting down his bag. He took off his kimono and put on a blue shirt, feeling better and more secure in his own clothing.

Ichigo planned on just staying in this room, but he knew Grimmjow would hunt him down if he did. Instead he walked around the mansion, looking around to the many rooms and paintings. When he got bored of doing that he retraced his steps, his legs shaky since he wasn't all the way healed properly yet.

He stopped by the room he had gone into after calling Renji, walking in and looking to the bed that called his name. Ichigo yawned as he closed the door, staying fully dressed as he got onto the bed. He laid down with a sigh, the bed more comfortable than he imagined. He pulled the blankets over his body, shivering lightly as he got comfortable.

When he closed his eyes, he fell asleep quickly.

Once again he was back in this place. His life meant nothing at this moment. His mother was gone, and he had no way to find his way back home. He was lost and unwanted.

"Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked up, blue eyes staring down at him. Shocking blue hair accompanied those eyes, Ichigo looking away again as he got up from his sitting position on the gravel. His knee was bleeding in his small beige shorts but he didn't care, taking a limping step back.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said with a sniffle, keeping his head bowed as he turned away from the man.

"Wait." Ichigo grit his teeth when his arm was grabbed, looking over his shoulder to the blue haired man. His body was clad in a high school uniform, his blue eyes full of worry as they looked over Ichigo's smaller body.

"Where's your home?"

Ichigo shot awake when he heard something slam against a wall, gasping for breath as he held his chest. He heard yells from behind the door, and on instinct he wanted to go out there and fight the person that woke him from his slumber. He quickly realized the yells as Grimmjow's though, Ichigo slipping out of the bed and grabbing his phone just incase.

He heard another voice yell back though; frowning when he realized it was a woman's. Ichigo opened the door, peeking out into the hallway. When he didn't see anybody he slipped out of the room, closing the door softly.

"Why won't you leave the stupid brat!" The woman's voice yelled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow as he stepped more towards where he heard the voices. He stopped by the living room entrance, a woman holding a vase as she bared her canines at Grimmjow who seemed just as angry.

Ichigo took a step back, his regular self wanting to just avoid the conflict. The part that was connected to Grimmjow screamed in rage, and Grimmjow looked over when he felt it. The girl looked over as well, her entire body seeming to become bigger as she hissed in anger at him.

Ichigo caught the vase she threw, watching her face go from angered to surprise and a tad fearful. Ichigo gently put down the vase, giving the girl a blank stare. His father's aggressions made him quick and stealthy, but just as aggressive. And he wouldn't go easy on the girl that was trying to woo his mate.

"Throw something again and I'll smash your head in." The woman hissed, Ichigo feeling her power. It was only half of his, and temptation ordered him to make her even more scared for trying to mate his partner. Instead he stayed calm, waiting to see what Grimmjow would do. The blue haired man just watched him closely, his eyes narrowed as he controlled his anger for a moment.

"You little brat! You may be Grimmjow's new toy, but I was his first and always will be!" She yelled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. She picked up another expensive looking vase, Ichigo releasing his power full force with a hiss of warning. She dropped the vase and fell down against a table, her eyes wide with fear as Ichigo moved towards her.

"What did I say?" Ichigo hissed in her face, grabbing her by the throat. She gasped in fear, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as he squeezed in warning.

"Ichigo, stop." Ichigo rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's order, dragging the woman by her neck to the door. She yelled in anger and pain, Ichigo throwing her out of the mansion like a rag doll. He closed the door gently, turning around to look at Grimmjow with a frown of annoyance.

"If I see her again, I'll kill her." Ichigo walked past Grimmjow who seemed surprised by his attitude, Ichigo's fear of him completely gone to his anger of the fact Grimmjow had been around other women.

Ichigo stormed to the room he had been resigning in, a plate of food placed down by his dresser. Ichigo couldn't bare to eat at the moment, taking his phone out of his pocket and getting ready to call Shinji so he could find out who else Grimmjow had been with.

Ichigo stopped, confused on his actions. It wasn't like he had actually wanted Grimmjow as a husband anyway. Ichigo dropped the phone onto the bed, looking to the door when it opened. Ichigo rolled his eyes when he saw it was Grimmjow, closing his bag and facing the blue haired man.

"I'm going out," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Ichigo frowned in annoyance when he locked it, Grimmjow taking a step towards him.

"Your not going anywhere without my permission." Ichigo raised an eyebrow of annoyance. It appeared Grimmjow would be the controlling type, Ichigo releasing his true form and releasing his power. Grimmjow did the same, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as he took a step towards him.

Ichigo raised his chin, his eyes daring Grimmjow to stop him. Ichigo feared what would happen after his defiance, but he tried to appear like he didn't. The pain of their first night haunted him, but Ichigo refused to submit.

"Your father was right." Ichigo narrowed his eyes in confusion, Grimmjow taking a few steps toward him. Ichigo didn't back down, baring his canines in warning.

"Your not easily broken." Grimmjow stopped in front of him, Ichigo grabbing his wrist tightly when he reached a hand up to his face. Grimmjow smirked, liking the neko that fought back.

"Maybe I have to remind you of where you stand," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo pushing him back. Ichigo gasped when he was spun around and forced down onto the bed, Grimmjow pulling at his pants to take them off. Ichigo felt his body freeze in fear, Grimmjow pushing down his pants and touching two fingers to Ichigo's asshole. Ichigo didn't know how but he found the strength to pull away, throwing Grimmjow down onto the bed.

Ichigo took a few quick steps back, his back hitting against the door roughly. Ichigo pulled back up his pants and boxers, Grimmjow getting off the bed slowly as his eyes met Ichigo's. Right then he saw his fear, Grimmjow smirking as he leaned against the bedframe.

"Afraid I'll hurt you again?" Grimmjow questioned, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as he felt his body heat up when Grimmjow became aroused. The blue haired man undid his kimono, letting it fall to the ground, exposing his body. Ichigo was by no means interested despite what his body said, Grimmjow licking his lips.

"Don't fight me, and it'll hurt less." Ichigo hissed, searching for the doorknob to get out. He yelped when he was suddenly grabbed and dropped to the floor onto his back, Grimmjow pinning him down with his body weight. Ichigo tried to get free as his clothing was torn off into pieces around him, Grimmjow reaching a hand down to Ichigo's hole. Ichigo grit his teeth when he pressed a finger inside, Grimmjow licking the side of his neck.

"Do you want it to hurt?" Grimmjow husked into his ear, Ichigo whimpering as he pressed his finger deeper. Grimmjow licked his lips, Ichigo keeping his eyes shut tight as he cursed every person who ever helped him marry this man.

"Do you want me to make you feel good Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, taking his finger out. Ichigo tried to push him away, Grimmjow grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the floor.

"Get off me!" Ichigo barked, Grimmjow raising both eyebrows as he snorted softly. He leaned down, Ichigo turning his head away with clenched teeth of anger.

"If you don't want me, why get jealous of the woman here earlier Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo hissing at him angrily. Grimmjow dragged him to the bed, Ichigo gasping as Grimmjow held him down and grabbed a bottle of oil. Ichigo closed his legs, terrified of what would happen. Grimmjow forced open his legs and poured oil over his hole, getting on the bed as well and pulling Ichigo close.

Ichigo gasped when he was kissed, Grimmjow retreating into his human form and running his fingers through the oil. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, gasping sharply when a finger was pressed into him. His body reacted instantly, Ichigo arching slightly as Grimmjow pressed the finger in deep. Ichigo gasped as he felt pleasure instead of pain, Grimmjow pressing in another finger.

Ichigo arched with a moan as Grimmjow touched his sweet spot, the blue haired man watching with a sadistic smile. Ichigo tried to regain his senses, struggling weakly as Grimmjow pumped his fingers inside of him. Ichigo gasped out in pain when Grimmjow forced in a third, his eyes snapping to the larger man who smirked.

"Don't fight me Ichigo, I might hurt you." Ichigo became still on the bed, Grimmjow chuckling as he pressed his fingers in gently but deep.

"Good, you do know how to listen," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo closing his eyes and his hips bucking when Grimmjow stabbed his prostate again. Grimmjow's fingers lazily stretched the smaller neko before they were pulled out. Ichigo stayed still as Grimmjow rose up, his legs raised and placed on Grimmjow's shoulders. Ichigo was trying to hide it but he was shaking, Grimmjow smirking as he reveled in his complete control over Ichigo.

He put some oil on his member before lining himself up, pressing in the head slowly. Ichigo grit his teeth, Grimmjow groaning softly as he pressed in more. Ichigo gasped out when his body tried to push Grimmjow back out, the blue haired man snapping his hips forward. Ichigo cried out in pain, Grimmjow rubbing Ichigo's hips and thighs with soft groans of pleasure.

Ichigo kept his eyes shut tight, Grimmjow staying still since Ichigo's tight body wouldn't let him move. He looked down to the smaller neko, his face obviously screaming pain. Grimmjow leaned down, placing his hands by Ichigo's head. Ichigo was still beneath him, his body already covered in a fine sheet of sweat.

Grimmjow decided the neko deserved some pleasure for being so obedient, kissing along his neck and shoulders. Ichigo groaned softly in relief as his body finally relaxed after a couple minutes, Grimmjow moving his hips slowly to get Ichigo used to the feeling. Ichigo opened his eyes till they were lidded, Grimmjow pulling his hips back and thrusting forward with a little more force. Ichigo's lips parted in a small gasp, Grimmjow smirking as he started to pound into the body beneath him.

Ichigo gripped onto his sides, his claws digging into his skin as he cried out. Ichigo wasn't in as much pain as the first time, his body taking it more easily this time. Ichigo wasn't sure he liked it though, moving his hips when they started to hurt. His eyes widened as his sweet spot was hit straight on, a loud moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Grimmjow held him in that position, moving his hips faster as moans started to spill from Ichigo's lips.

"See Ichigo," Grimmjow grunted out, rising up to get more leverage. Ichigo arched beneath him, grabbing onto the hips that pounded into him so mercilessly.

"This is why you obey," Grimmjow groaned out, Ichigo crying out in pleasure as the pain became a dull throb beneath it all. His ass burned from not being fully healed, but the pleasure rivaled it for now, making Ichigo wonder how such pleasure could exist. Ichigo was rock hard between his legs, his member wagging with each thrust but left ignored for the moment.

"Obey me Ichigo, and I'll make you feel good every time," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo arching with a cry of pleasure as Grimmjow slammed into him. Ichigo wasn't entirely sure he liked being in the submissive position, but at that moment he allowed it. He knew this was all for an heir, that love would never exist between them.

At the moment Ichigo didn't care, his stomach lurching as his balls tightened with the offset of release. Ichigo reached a hand down to take care of the drooling mess between his legs, stroking himself quickly with a tight fist.

Ichigo's jaw became slack as he felt the first throb of his member, the first few shots landing on his stomach before dribbling onto his hand. Grimmjow watched the sight with his toes curled, snapping his hips forward once more before releasing into his mate.

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow pulled out and fell down next to him, Ichigo feeling satisfied but dirty. He turned away from Grimmjow, closing his eyes as his body tried to recuperate. He was sore all over, and he took it as something he would experience every time after sex. Ichigo slowly rose up and got off the bed, limping to the bathroom.

He was about to take a bath when Grimmjow walked in, Ichigo bent over the tub like a rag doll. Ichigo couldn't even fight back as Grimmjow took him as he wanted, his moans of pleasure not loud enough to drown out his thoughts.

Was this how it would always be?

Would he be forced to submit in fear of pain?


	4. Chapter 4: Test Me

**_Chapter 4_**

 **Author's note: I feel like I'm rushing this story so will try to slow it down. I'm losing interest, but will try to finish it to the best of my ability.**

Ichigo woke up to the feeling of a body shifting next to him. His skin felt dewy with sweat, his eyes heavy with fatigue. Ichigo rolled away from the heated body, sighing deeply as he tried to go back to sleep. He felt fingers skim over his back, sliding down towards the indent of his ass.

Ichigo opened his eyes as the body next to him rose up, warm lips against his neck. Ichigo shivered as his thighs were grabbed lightly, Grimmjow pulling him closer against his body.

"Tell me Ichigo, still feel like fighting me?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo quiet as Grimmjow pulled him onto his back. Ichigo kept his head turned away, Grimmjow kissing his chest as he slipped a hand between his legs. Ichigo bit his bottom lip when Grimmjow began to stroke his member, his knees rising as his toes curled in pleasure.

Grimmjow looked up to Ichigo's face, his blue eyes demanding his full submission. Ichigo wouldn't ever give it to him, and no matter how much pleasure Grimmjow gave Ichigo would defy him. His only job was to help Ichigo produce an heir, so Ichigo refused to get close. He refused to submit to a person who gave orders to him like he was his underling.

Ichigo gasped softly with each rough caress and lick, Grimmjow rising up and spreading his legs open fully. Ichigo gasped when his chin was grabbed, Grimmjow forcing him to look at him. His face said he was satisfied with Ichigo's silent submission, while his body said he couldn't help but knock him down a couple more notches.

Ichigo wasn't submitting or fighting, deciding to just let Grimmjow think whatever he wanted to. If he fought he was given pain, while he if just laid there like a zombie Grimmjow either gave him pleasure or left him alone. Ichigo really could not win with him, so decided to just stay quiet to see what the brute would do.

"I thought I would get more fight out of you," Grimmjow chuckled, releasing Ichigo's chin and kissing Ichigo's neck. Ichigo tried to bite back his remark, but it came out anyway.

"Why? Because you like hurting me?" Ichigo asked stoically, Grimmjow rising up and chuckling as he looked down to Ichigo who was frowning in rising anger. Grimmjow leaned down, kissing him deeply. Ichigo turned his head away with a gasp, Grimmjow thrusting his hips against his and making him gasp.

"There you are," Grimmjow husked against his neck, Ichigo fighting the urge to push him away as Grimmjow grabbed the oil. It was poured over his hole despite their earlier play, Grimmjow licking his nipple and making him gasp. Ichigo gasped in pain as Grimmjow pressed in two fingers instantly, the two digits moving around deeply as they pushed the oil deeper and at the same time touching all of Ichigo's favorite parts.

"I like having you obedient, and we all know you like the feeling of when you are." Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow's fingers stabbed his prostate, his thighs tingling as they tightened against Grimmjow. Ichigo had a million things he wanted to say back but opted to stay quiet, trying to gain the patience he lacked. At the moment he also didn't want to feel pain, not with his fingers so deep inside.

"When you enter my life Ichigo, you will see why I need your obedience," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo gripping onto the pillow as Grimmjow's fingers teased the sensitive bundle of nerves. Ichigo threw his head back with a cry when he shoved his fingers against it, Grimmjow leaning down and taking his lips. Ichigo moaned helplessly into his mouth as his fingers played, his hips moving against his hand as he strived for an orgasm. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss with a chuckle, taking his fingers out of Ichigo's heated body.

"Do you want to cum?" Grimmjow asked as he slid his fingers over Ichigo's balls, Ichigo groaning as he nodded despite his urge to push Grimmjow away and end this stupid game. Grimmjow got between his legs fully, lifting them onto his shoulders. Ichigo's mind and body grew excited at the idea of being given pleasure, Ichigo opening his eyes as he suddenly caught onto what Grimmjow was doing.

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow started to push in, his body staying relaxed so it wouldn't hurt as much. Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's forearms, his head thrown back as Grimmjow pushed in slowly for once. When he was fully in he rolled his hips, making Ichigo gasp out in pleasure.

Ichigo was well aware now that Grimmjow was treating him like a dog. If he was bad, pain was his punishment. If he was good, he was given pleasure. It was probably the only way he could think to tame him, but Ichigo really wished he wouldn't make the pain so bad. Their wedding night had been more of a drunken encounter than punishment, but Ichigo was really not in the mood for a repeat.

Ichigo cried out when Grimmjow thrusted forward harshly, but unlike their wedding night Ichigo cried out in pleasure. Grimmjow had memorized the position to get to his prostate, and Ichigo was glad he did at this moment. Grimmjow groaned as he pounded him into the mattress, Ichigo letting go of his forearms to grab onto the blankets as he cried out and moaned with every thrust.

Just when he thought he would cum early, a knock on the door stopped them. Ichigo was panting as he looked to the door in confusion, wondering who would really bother them during their honeymoon. Grimmjow pulled out to Ichigo's dismay, Ichigo gasping as he was turned onto all fours. Grimmjow pushed back inside, Ichigo holding back a moan as Grimmjow answered somewhat out of breath.

"Lord Jeagerjaques, your father is here," the voice from the other side replied, Ichigo's eyes widening in fear. He went to pull away but Grimmjow held tightly onto his hips, speeding up his thrusts until Ichigo couldn't hold back his moans. He buried his face into the sheets, muffling his cries and moans of pleasure as well as he could. Grimmjow replied like he was doing nothing more than just sitting.

"Tell him I am busy," Grimmjow replied, Ichigo gasping when his head was lifted from the sheets by his hair. Ichigo was about to protest but a moan escaped instead, Grimmjow moving his hips harder and faster.

"Will do Lord Jeagerjaques," the butler replied, Ichigo embarrassed as Grimmjow grabbed his member and started to stroke him. Ichigo's jaw became slack and a long drawn out moan escaped his throat as he came, Grimmjow groaning as he emptied himself into Ichigo.

Ichigo was exhausted as he fell onto the bed weakly, Grimmjow pulling out and rising up to clean up and put some clothes on.

"Never do that again," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow grinning as he walked over to the bed and slapped Ichigo's upturned ass. Ichigo yelped, scooting away from Grimmjow who seemed tempted to go on the bed after him.

"We will continue when I return," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo wondering why the man really had to be so bossy. He got up and moved the blankets over himself, deciding to get some sleep while Grimmjow was gone. When Grimmjow left, Ichigo's mind became a whirlwind of turmoil.

Ichigo was starting to crave and want Grimmjow, and the thought made him feel dirty. He pulled the blankets closer to himself, turning onto his side as he frowned at the wall. Ichigo hated the idea of submitting to the man, but he felt like he was already in the process of doing it. He wanted to fight back but feared the pain, but couldn't stand being reduced to something so small when in reality he was a royal just as much as Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded mentally, feeling his pride coming out from the hole it had been hiding in. He got out of bed, his body less sore as it had started to adjust to Grimmjow's brutal pace. It took it a solid week to, but Ichigo was just glad it did. He went to the bath and cleaned himself thoroughly, deciding to leave the room and head into one of the gardens to remind Grimmjow his only place wasn't in the bed. Ichigo dressed in a three layered kimono since it was cold outside, his bag of clothes taken away until their honeymoon was finished. He hid his phone well, waiting for the day in which he would need to use it.

Ichigo left the confinements of the room and headed towards a side garden. He walked outside with a sigh of relief, taking in the fresh air. He looked around to make sure he wouldn't be immediately stopped before going into a flowerbed, feeling the flowers between his toes. He looked up to the sky, wondering why he hadn't done this sooner.

"That kimono looks good on you." Ichigo looked over his shoulder, seeing Grimmjow standing there next to his father. Ichigo turned to face them, Aizen bowing lightly in his presence. Ichigo did the same, Grimmjow watching him closely.

"I have yet to properly introduce myself, my name is Aizen," Grimmjow's father introduced, Ichigo tilting his head just slightly. Aizen walked forward, offering his hand to Ichigo.

"Walk with me." Ichigo found it rather offensive Aizen was referring to him as a female, not taking his hand as he frowned lightly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked, Aizen looking to Grimmjow before back to Ichigo with a caught off guard look. Ichigo forgot the man was a royal, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Aizen, I am aware in our species I am considered female. Don't treat me like one," Ichigo told him with a blunt frown, Aizen's eyes holding understanding as he straightened his stance.

"Forgive me, but please, do take a walk with me." Ichigo followed him, their pace slow as they walked around the garden.

"Are you cooperating in the making of an heir?" Aizen asked, Ichigo not taking the man as the blunt type. He looked to a flower bush, the flowers vibrant despite the cold weather.

"Do I have a choice?" Ichigo responded, his pride pushed back just a little bit into that hole inside of him. Aizen looked away from him, clearing his throat as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Well of course not, but I would assume someone as prideful as you would find it hard to agree with such things," Aizen responded, Ichigo giving him a look that was similar to a knife to his throat. Aizen kept his eyes averted though, touching his fingers to a blue flower that was starting to wilt.

"Especially since such a act is meant for a woman." Ichigo was about to explode but controlled himself, narrowing his eyes as he came to a stop in his long strides. Aizen stopped as well, his eyes mocking Ichigo in the worst way. Ichigo wasn't so easily baited though, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Watch your words Aizen, you won't like where they take you," Ichigo told him bluntly, Aizen smirking as he took a step forward. He had the same ego filled smirk as Grimmjow, his eyes demanding his submission even though he wasn't his mate.

"And what will you do, bare me a child as well?" Ichigo acted on instinct, his fist landing on the old man's face faster than he could blink. The older man went flying back, breaking through a bush of flowers and falling limply at the base of a tree. Ichigo took a step towards him, Grimmjow grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Calm yourself, that was a test," Grimmjow hissed into his ear, Ichigo seething as he pulled himself free of Grimmjow's grip. Aizen slowly got up from his position on the ground, wiping blood off from his mouth. He walked back over calmly, giving Ichigo a smile.

"I am glad Grimmjow had not broken you, you will bare strong children indeed," Aizen told him, Ichigo still seething as Aizen fixed his hair.

"Your honeymoon is over, I suggest you prepare to move into your new home." Aizen walked away with that, Ichigo confused as he looked to Grimmjow who was silent.

"What the hell?" Ichigo barked, Grimmjow deciding it was time to explain.

"Every fertile or female must be tested when introduced into the family. If your husband can break you, then it is believed you will bare weak children. The marriage is called off after that. My brutality towards you was the test." Ichigo was about to punch him in the face as well, but Grimmjow caught his fist. Ichigo was pinned against a large sculpture, Grimmjow leaning in and kissing his neck and making Ichigo's body heat up in need.

Ichigo wanted to recoil, his body completely addicted in a way that made him sick but oddly satisfied at the same time.

"Don't expect my aggressions to end now though, I know you like it," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo pushing him away and fixing his kimono.

"The only thing I like is when you don't touch me!" Ichigo barked, Grimmjow chuckling as the smaller neko stormed back into the mansion. Ichigo couldn't believe all his suffering was due to a fucking test, but inside he was worried.

How many tests were there?

How much more pain would he endure, physically and mentally?


	5. Chapter 5: Fuck Me

**_Chapter 5_**

"Pregnant?" Ichigo mimicked, the midwife his father had picked nodding her head. She placed down the notebook she had been writing in, fixing her glasses.

"You are pregnant, but it seems you are at a high risk of miscarriage. Have you been stressed lately?" Ichigo wasn't sure how to answer that. Since he had passed the first test Grimmjow was no longer constantly by his side. Ichigo had gone an entire week without seeing him as his father taught him of the ways of his family. It was Grimmjow's turn to be tested, and though Ichigo knew he would return tonight he had been stressed out.

He was craving him like a drug addict, and though he pretended he wasn't it was very clear in his actions. He wasn't sleeping, eating, and he couldn't stop itching. He felt like he was going insane, and the worst part was now he was also pregnant. Ichigo swallowed everything he just thought, looking to the midwife with a frown that hid any thoughts he had.

"A little." His midwife sighed, putting the back of her pen between her lips and chewing on it softly. She seemed uncomfortable with what she had to say, but Ichigo wasn't sure why.

"Ichigo, how is… Has your… Are you being satisfied? In bed?" Ichigo almost blushed red but tried really hard not to, looking away from her as he tapped his fingers on his chair.

"Not lately," he whispered, his body screaming an obvious no. His midwife cleared her throat, shifting in her seat as she removed the pen from her lips.

"When he does… satisfy you… Do you feel good?" Ichigo nodded, his cheeks erupting with a blush. The midwife's cheeks were just as red as she got up from her seat, picking up her notebook as she fixed her clothing.

"Stay near your mate from now on. Your body is mostly likely trying to reject the child in fear you will not be protected," she told him quickly, heading for the door. She stopped when she grabbed the doorknob, looking over her shoulder to Ichigo who had got up from his seat and was heading out through the other door across the room.

"Make sure he satisfies you at least twice a week. If not your body will take it as you have been rejected and will abort the child." She left after that, Ichigo left feeling off as he headed back to his room. He was angry that sex was on the agenda, since he swore he would never let Grimmjow touch him again.

Because his only purpose was to produce an heir he didn't really have a choice, but sex at least twice a week? Even though he wanted it, he wasn't going to tell Grimmjow that. Ichigo sighed as he entered into his room, a certain smell raising his eyes from the floor. Grimmjow was laying on the bed seemingly passed out, Ichigo wishing for once he had the bed to himself.

He walked over to the bed, getting on it slowly to not wake Grimmjow up. He laid down with a sigh, laying on his back and closing his eyes. Just when he thought he would get some peace and quiet an arm moved over his stomach. Ichigo turned onto his side with a huff, facing away from Grimmjow.

Ichigo gasped when he was forced onto his back, Grimmjow moving over him quickly. Ichigo turned his head away, Grimmjow leaning down and kissing his neck.

"I'm gone for a week and this is how you treat me?" Grimmjow husked against his ear, Ichigo shivering from the heated breath against his sensitive skin.

He pushed Grimmjow off quickly, rushing to the bathroom when he felt the need to puke. He fell to his knees by the toilet, puking up his lunch. Grimmjow sighed as he put his head in the pillows, smacking the bed before getting up to rub Ichigo's back. Ichigo kept gagging even though no food came out, his entire body covered in sweat. Grimmjow helped him up when he stopped gagging, closing the toilet lid and flushing it.

He picked Ichigo up bridal style, going into the shower and turning the water on. At first it was cold and Ichigo whimpered softly as he shifted in his arms. Eventually it became warmer though, Grimmjow putting down Ichigo on his feet as he started to take off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked weakly, wondering if Grimmjow would really try to take him in his vulnerable state. Grimmjow rolled his eyes; being the first time Ichigo ever saw him do that.

"You may not have felt it, but you missed the toilet the first time," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo looking down to his clothes. The water had taken most of it away, but he could see the red lingering's of his bile. The sight made him want to puke again, Grimmjow throwing the clothes onto the floor and closing the curtain.

Grimmjow started to take off his own clothes, Ichigo moving against the wall and hissing softly when it was cold. Grimmjow moved the nozzle towards him, Ichigo doused in warmth. Grimmjow sighed as he dropped his clothes on the floor as well, Ichigo taking a second to look over his body silently.

Grimmjow wasn't oversized when it came to muscle, but he was rather muscular. His body had many scars and for a second Ichigo wondered how they would feel against his tongue. When Grimmjow turned his back to him, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the tattoo there.

"Why do you have a tattoo of the number six on your back?" Ichigo asked softly, turning the nozzle to Grimmjow so he could get wet too. Grimmjow shivered as he ran his hands through his hair, turning to face Ichigo with a small frown that made Ichigo feel hot inside. Water shouldn't make anybody more attractive.

"In my family it's considered a way to adulthood. If you reach it anyway." Ichigo frowned, Grimmjow picking up the shampoo and passing it to him. They washed together in silence, Ichigo not nearly as on guard as he felt he should be. When they finished Grimmjow turned the water off, grabbing a towel and giving it to Ichigo before grabbing his own.

"Are your brother's and sister's the same?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow drying his hair as he spoke.

"Yes, we are all given numbers based on who became an adult first and last," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo a tad confused.

"What happened to ones that never became adults in your family?" He asked, Grimmjow stepping out of the shower and throwing the towel on the toilet.

"Their dead." Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom, but Ichigo couldn't shake the dark turn his voice had taken. It was obvious to become an adult in his family it wasn't how Ichigo became an adult. He became an adult when he married in his family, but what did they do in Grimmjow's?

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, looking to Grimmjow who had gotten into bed naked and pulled the blankets over his body. Ichigo dropped the towel, walking over to the bed and getting in slowly. Ichigo was waiting to be jumped on, but it never came. He bit his bottom lip, wondering if him bringing up his past made him angry.

"I want a tattoo someday," Ichigo decided to say, Grimmjow grunting softly but still not turning towards him. Ichigo frowned, looking up to the ceiling as he thought of how to turn this around. He knew he was still holding a grudge from their honeymoon, but Grimmjow was a lot more docile now. The man was either a sloth or aggressive, but he as never both at the same time. Sometimes he was caring like in the bathroom, but other times he was just plain rude. Ichigo was confused since he was the one supposed to be having mood swings.

"I was thinking of getting chains tattooed on my arms." Grimmjow lifted his head but didn't turn around, Ichigo looking to him from the corner of his eyes.

"Or probably even my legs." Grimmjow sighed, turning over and looking at Ichigo with a frown of mild annoyance.

"Why?" He asked, Ichigo looking to him as he remembered the first time he had ever saw Renji naked. It was part of his family's tradition to be covered in tattoos in such a way, but Ichigo never saw it as a tradition. He always imagined himself with such tattoos but realized chains would look better. At least on him.

"I have a friend whose Inu, and for his family tradition he has to endure an all over body tattoo. It got me thinking about doing the same." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in interest, Ichigo wondering if he had any pictures of him in his phone.

"How do you feel?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shrugging his shoulders as he shifted to be more comfortable.

"The midwife said that even though I was pregnant, I was at a high risk of miscarriage," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow frowning as he rose up onto his elbow and placed his chin on his palm. Ichigo tried to hold back his blush as he thought of her other words, turning away from Grimmjow.

"What else did she say?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo's cheeks becoming red as he turned his face into the pillows.

"Nothing." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, reaching a hand towards Ichigo who moved away from the touch. Grimmjow resisted the urge to roll his eyes, rising up and forcing Ichigo onto his back.

"Are we gonna make up for my week of absence?" He purred against Ichigo's neck, the neko grabbing onto his shoulders to push him away even though he arched against him in want.

"Take care of yourself!" Ichigo barked, a whimper escaping his throat when Grimmjow bit down onto his shoulder. Grimmjow licked the mark he left behind, Ichigo weak as his body heated up and demanded more. Ichigo tried to push him away weakly, Grimmjow pinning down his arms and leaning down. Ichigo turned his head away when Grimmjow tried to kiss him, Grimmjow licking his neck with a chuckle.

"She said sex twice a week, didn't she?" Grimmjow husked against his skin, Ichigo's eyes widening and snapping to Grimmjow who gave him a wide seductive grin. Ichigo looked away from him, wondering how much of that conversation Grimmjow heard.

"Do you want to miscarry?" Grimmjow purred as he licked Ichigo's nipple, Ichigo gasping as Grimmjow moved his hips against his own in a way that felt too good to ignore. Grimmjow grabbed the oil from the dresser, Ichigo not paying attention as he oiled up his fingers.

"I'll make sure you get what you need," Grimmjow purred against his neck, Ichigo gasping when two fingers invaded him suddenly. Ichigo grit his teeth since it had been a while, but he couldn't help but push his body onto the invading digits. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow moved his fingers deep and hard, Ichigo gripping onto the pillow as he bit his bottom lip.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whimpered, Grimmjow smirking as he took his fingers out. Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing Grimmjow was putting oil on his member. He rose up, Grimmjow pushing him back down with a shark like grin.

Ichigo was about to protest as his legs were raised, Grimmjow grabbing his thighs as he pulled him closer and made Ichigo gasp in surprise. Grimmjow put his fingers back in, Ichigo lying back with a sigh of relief as those thick fingers invaded him. He couldn't help but moan as Grimmjow moved them deep and slow, torturing him in ways Ichigo had hated only days before.

He gripped onto the pillow, squeezing it tight as Grimmjow stretched and played with his ass. Ichigo arched off the bed with a gasp of pleasure when he stabbed his prostate, Grimmjow pressing his fingers in hard and making Ichigo cry out in pleasure.

Grimmjow took his fingers out, rising up a little higher on his knees and lining up his member. Ichigo moved his legs off from his shoulders, Grimmjow grabbing his thighs as Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist. Grimmjow pushed in slowly, Ichigo feeling a stinging pain as he stretched to accommodate his girth.

Ichigo forced him in quicker, Grimmjow gasping out in a way that made Ichigo smile. Grimmjow was never really that loud in bed, but Ichigo liked it when he made noise. When he didn't he felt he was doing something wrong, even though he would forever deny he liked it. Grimmjow waited to let him adjust, Ichigo's eyes closed as he grit his teeth as the pain from forcing him in slapped him in the ass. When it started to fade away he relaxed, panting softly as Grimmjow pulled out his hips.

"I think you like this," Grimmjow purred, pushing in his hips and making Ichigo gasp in pleasure. Ichigo reached his hands up, pulling Grimmjow down for a kiss. Grimmjow kissed him ferociously, moving his hips faster and creating a rhythm. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a cry of pleasure when Grimmjow hit his prostate, digging his claws into Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Harder!" Ichigo gasped out, Grimmjow slowing his thrusts down just a bit before pounding Ichigo into the bed. Ichigo screamed out in pleasure when he aimed at his prostate perfectly, his member leaking with precum between their bodies. Ichigo knew he was about to blow and tried to stifle it, slipping his hand between their bodies.

Grimmjow grabbed it though, pinning it down as he placed kisses over Ichigo's neck and shoulders.

"Cum for me," Grimmjow husked against his neck, Ichigo's jaw becoming slack as Grimmjow hardened his thrusts to the point he felt the pounding throughout his entire body.

"Grimmjow! Oh god Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out, Grimmjow groaning as he rose up and put his weight on his hands to strengthen his thrusts. He was panting, Grimmjow's body covered in sweat as he pleasured Ichigo as much as he could.

"Scream my name!" Grimmjow growled out as his arms shook, Ichigo grabbing onto his shoulders and crying out with every thrust. Grimmjow grabbed his hair, Ichigo gasping out in excitement.

"Scream my name!" Grimmjow growled out with a dark twist to his voice, Ichigo arching beneath him with a scream of Grimmjow's name as he came hard between their bodies without being touched. Grimmjow's ego flared as he came from the sight, Ichigo's entire body tensed as he milked him of his orgasm.

Grimmjow collapsed but caught himself, rolling off of Ichigo and panting as his member popped out and was temporary attached by a sticky trail of semen to Ichigo's warm ass. Ichigo was a mess, his mind fucked out for the moment. He turned over, throwing an arm over Grimmjow with a groan.

"Oh god I missed this," he muttered under his breath, his eyes widening as his euphoric high stopped abruptly. He felt his cheeks burn red, pulling away from Grimmjow who grabbed him just as fast. Ichigo gasped when he was pulled onto Grimmjow's body, Grimmjow grinning down at him. It wasn't shark like but seductive, satisfied, and oddly sweet. Ichigo gulped, Grimmjow pressing two fingers into his ass and making him gasp.

"Then let's make up for my absence, neh?"


	6. Chapter 6:

**_Chapter 6_**

Ichigo felt horrible. He was just finishing up his first month of pregnancy, and though he read online it should just be nausea at this time, he was stuck near the toilet like a piece of shit. His entire body ached, and when he asked his midwife about it, her answer was the obvious.

Since he was a fertile instead of a woman, his body would have to change more to accommodate the child inside of him. Which meant more hormone changes and all over body aches as it changed. Ichigo wanted to cry as he tried to peel himself off the floor, failing miserably since he couldn't even get up.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called miserably, only managing to rise up when he puked up more bile. There wasn't even food anymore, his body weak as he fell limply back to the floor. Grimmjow was frowning sleepily as he walked in, since it was probably already three in the morning. Grimmjow peeled him off the floor, Ichigo limp in his arms as he was brought to the shower.

Grimmjow stripped him down before turning on the water, sitting Ichigo down so he could take a warm bath. Ichigo felt the warmth and almost melted, closing his eyes as his body aches reduced just a bit. Grimmjow would have added Epson salt but the smell would entice more vomiting from his husband.

Grimmjow turned off the water when it was high enough, getting a cloth and wetting it. He placed it on Ichigo's forehead, rising up with a sigh.

"I'll get you some soup," he told him, Ichigo wanting to throw up at the thought.

"No, get me pancakes," he whined, craving the delicious patties. Grimmjow frowned, knowing full well Ichigo would regret that decision later.

"No, soup." Ichigo opened his eyes, his mood swings showing their face as he snarled loudly in anger.

"Get me pancakes baka!" Ichigo yelled at him, Grimmjow rolling his eyes as he left the bathroom. He cared for the child inside of Ichigo, but when the neko got like this he was hard pressed to not give a shit. He knew the pancakes would not sit well with Ichigo, but when he started yelling and on occasion throwing things, Grimmjow was too irritated to stop him.

Ichigo rested back in the bath, his lips pulled into a pout as he wiped his face with a wet hand. He knew he was being rude, but at the moment he was craving pancakes, and he would kill to get them. Ichigo looked down to the water, touching a hand to his stomach. Ichigo frowned.

He felt like puking again. Ichigo didn't know where he got the strength from but he washed himself before unplugging the water, getting up and drying himself off. He brushed his teeth before heading to bed, crawling onto the futon lazily before lying down with a soft groan of pain.

"What did I do to you? You're not even born yet," Ichigo told his stomach, hoping the child inside heard him and stopped the pain. Ichigo closed his eyes as his body finally got into the wirings of sleep, his cheek pressing against the sheets comfortably.

When Grimmjow came back with his cupcakes, he at first was worried when he didn't find Ichigo in the bathtub. When he saw him asleep on the bed he snorted, a small smirk pulling at his lips. He placed the pancakes on the dresser and laid down as well, closing his eyes and resting for the night.

It was three in the morning anyway.

Ichigo woke up when he felt someone get off the bed, his eyes droopy and his vision blurred with sleep. All he managed to make out was blue, and a soft whine escaped his throat. The blue stopped moving, Ichigo's vision returning. Grimmjow was frowning at him, Ichigo turning onto his back with a soft whine as he out stretched a hand to his husband.

"Come back to bed," Ichigo whispered, his voice layered with the huskiness of sleep. Grimmjow sighed, thinking of all the things he needed to do in that moment. He got back in bed anyway, resting next to Ichigo who pressed against him with a soft sigh of relief and content.

Grimmjow frowned, not one to enjoy being spooned. Ichigo wasn't going to let go anytime soon though as he started to fall asleep, Grimmjow sighing as he looked up to the ceiling. Even though his aggressions towards Ichigo ceased, Grimmjow wondered why Ichigo even wanted him after their honeymoon.

Grimmjow had been brutal, even to his standards. He preferred to make his partner's scream in ecstasy in bed, and receive some pleasure in return. He had mentally and physically fucked Ichigo up, but even so he was spooning him at that moment. Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo would stop this soon, once he realized Grimmjow was indeed a monster.

The blue haired man sighed, the sound loud enough to wake Ichigo up from his slumber.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, putting a leg over one of Grimmjow's as he tried to get comfortable again. Grimmjow grunted, closing his eyes when Ichigo's heat warmed him.

"Go back to sleep," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo running his fingers over his chest. The feeling made Grimmjow shiver, Ichigo stopping the movement as he started to fall asleep again. Grimmjow was contemplating getting Ichigo a body pillow, since the spooning was starting to irritate him greatly.

Even so he couldn't help the exhaustion that started to seep into his body, ordering him to rest before he had to get up to perform his duties. They slept like that for a long while before Ichigo woke up suddenly with the urge to pee. He untangled himself from Grimmjow before rushing to the bathroom, sighing in relief as he emptied his bladder.

When he returned to the bed, he noticed that Grimmjow was frowning in his sleep. Ichigo smiled as he walked over, getting on the bed and laying back down next to him. Grimmjow's frown eased away, Ichigo touching a hand to his chest. He looked down when he felt a rush of heat, Grimmjow's member hard in the boxers he wore. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, looking to Grimmjow's face.

Ichigo had off and on spurts of arousal, going for hours and then being completely disinterested. Grimmjow accepted it as pregnancy hormones and thought nothing of it. Ichigo didn't feel that way about it. Grimmjow was an asshole, but he was an asshole that could fuck him beyond nirvana.

Ichigo swallowed as he moved his hand into Grimmjow's boxers, touching the heavy heat inside. He stroked him slowly, Grimmjow starting to pant in his sleep. Ichigo felt himself get aroused as he started to move his hand faster, his mouth watering as Grimmjow released an unguarded moan. Ichigo moved down his body, tucking his boxers below his balls.

Ichigo never liked giving head, but in the few occasions he had given Grimmjow head he was awake and aggressive. Ichigo always wondered how he would react when asleep, and hoped he would get a few more sweet moans. He stuck out his tongue and licked the engorged head, stroking the rest of his member quickly.

Grimmjow moaned again, Ichigo taking the engorged head into his mouth and sucking hard. Ichigo was surprised to taste pre cum on his tongue, Grimmjow gripping the sheets as he groaned.

It was obvious Grimmjow was going to cum fast, and Ichigo almost wanted to laugh at the thought. Grimmjow always prided himself for lasting a long time, but now Ichigo had him in a position where he wouldn't. He sucked hard one more time before Grimmjow was gushing into his mouth, the sudden onslaught of heat and bitter musk shocking Ichigo.

He swallowed on instinct before pulling back, getting the last spurt on his cheek. He moved back as Grimmjow shot awake, his eyes lidded as he stared up at the ceiling with heavy pants of arousal. Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo who was stained with his cum, his eyes widening in disbelief. Ichigo blushed red, using the sheets to wipe the cum off his cheek.

"You…?" Grimmjow trailed off, Ichigo getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Grimmjow got up quickly and followed him, Ichigo gasping when he was pinned against the sink. Grimmjow assaulted his neck and shoulders, Ichigo gasping as he tried to get free.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow rubbed a newly hard member against his ass, his entire body burning as he pushed back and felt the head pop in dry. Ichigo rocked against it as Grimmjow groaned, their bodies needing this. Ichigo was in pain but he ignored it, his body only able to feel the pleasure.

Grimmjow pulled the head out, grabbing a bottle of lube from the bathroom drawer and popping open the top. He slicked his fingers before pressing two into Ichigo, the orange haired neko gasping as he adjusted to the intrusion. He rocked back against the fingers as Grimmjow thrusted them in roughly, stabbing his prostate and making him yell out in pleasure.

Ichigo lifted one leg onto the sink, his other balancing on its tippy toes as Grimmjow took out his fingers and rubbed the remaining lube on his member. He pushed inside slowly, Ichigo pressing back so he could move faster. They were both sweating and panting as they fucked each other, Ichigo's eyes closed as he moaned with each deep thrust against his prostate.

"Open your eyes," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo opening one eye to a squint. He saw Grimmjow staring back at him with heated eyes of want, Ichigo arching his back in to give him more to look at. He reached his hands back and dug them into Grimmjow's hair, crying out when he hit his prostate with dead precision.

Grimmjow groaned as he ran his fingers over Ichigo's chest and thighs, feeling them shake with each thrust inside of him. Grimmjow liked how Ichigo looked in the mirror, his body blushed pink all over as his mouth fell open to release those moans that made him shake. His cheeks were red with arousal, his nipples hard points that begged to be teased.

Grimmjow reached a hand over to his chest, grabbing a nipple and pulling it lightly. Ichigo cried out in pleasure, pressing back hard against Grimmjow's member. Grimmjow pulled and rubbed them till they were both blushing red, Ichigo's member leaking onto the sink counter.

Grimmjow reached a hand over and started to stroke him, Ichigo bending over in pleasure he held onto Grimmjow's wrist with whines of pleasure. Grimmjow grit his teeth when Ichigo started to yell his name, his member throbbing as he came close to release. Ichigo opened his eyes again, touching a hand to the mirror as his bottom lip shook as the need to cum became irresistible.

"Cum inside of me," Ichigo panted weakly, Grimmjow glaring in arousal at Ichigo's reflection as he moved his hips faster.

"I want… I want you to cum!" Ichigo moaned , his breath fogging up the mirror as Grimmjow bent him over a little more.

"Please cum Grimm!" Ichigo sobbed as the pleasure became too much, Grimmjow gasping sharply when he saw Ichigo experience such turmoil with his member deep inside of him. Grimmjow's jaw became slack and he came hard, Ichigo yelling out in pleasure as he came onto the mirror with heavy spurts of cum.

Grimmjow panted as he felt the cum slid down from Ichigo's ass, the mess they made making him want to have another round. They did it in the shower, against the desk, doggy style on the floor, in front of the window, and against the door. They finished their last round in the shower again, the two dragging themselves to the bed and lying down, exhausted.

They were about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door, Ichigo too tired to rise up and answer.

"What?" Grimmjow called, the butler speaking through the door.

"Miss Sophia is here to see you sir." Ichigo frowned, rising up and looking down to Grimmjow with a look of anger.

"Whose Sophia?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow sighing as he rubbed his eyes.

"My ex." Ichigo felt steam come from his ears, rising up and pulling on a robe. He marched out of the room, Grimmjow following in haste as he pulled on a robe himself.

"Ichigo we called it off months ago, I swear!" Grimmjow yelled, Ichigo in no mood as he marched out and looked to the girl that waited in the living room. Ichigo snarled, the girl holding a baby in her arms. When Grimmjow walked into the living room, the girl stood up, giving Grimmjow a smile.

"Whose child is that?" Ichigo asked, the girl showing them the child's face. Ichigo was mortified to see it looked like Grimmjow besides having black hair, Grimmjow staring at the child in disbelief.

"Grimmjow, he's your son. His name is Haru."

Ichigo felt his heart stop.

Grimmjow had a son?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

"Now, this could all be a misunderstanding." Ichigo was seething as Aizen spoke, Isshin sitting next to him as they looked to the trio. Sophia was terrified of Ichigo while Grimmjow was terrified that the kid was actually his. Ichigo wanted to cry and scream, but he stayed silent as Aizen spoke calmly to Sophia about how she and Grimmjow came together to conceive the child.

Sophia at first couldn't talk, Haru held firmly in her arms as she glanced to Ichigo fearfully. Once she finally got the guts to talk, Ichigo held back a hiss of warning.

"Well, me and Grimmjow met in uh… August of last year. He seduced me when I was vacationing in America… In Las Vegas." Ichigo gave Grimmjow a glare of warning, his body feeling disgusted that it had ever let him do all the intimate things they performed that afternoon. Grimmjow didn't dare look at him in fear of what might happen afterwards. Sophia cleared her throat, Haru stirring in his sleep with a soft coo.

"We uh… We had sex the same night we met. We dated for a couple weeks before he suddenly left and I haven't seen him since. Not until the day of his wedding." Ichigo vaguely remembered noticing a pregnant woman, but couldn't fit a face. He was determined to beat the shit out of Grimmjow later though, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I tried to tell him I was about to give birth to his child that day, but my husband was there." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, wanting to slap the bitch for even cheating on her husband the way she did.

"So you're saying, it could be your husbands as well?" Aizen asked, Sophia frowning as she looked to Aizen.

"But the child resembles Grimmjow," she countered, Ichigo so close to losing his patience he could taste it. He stood up, leaving the room in a fit of anger. Grimmjow got up and ran after him, Ichigo shaking him off when he grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo…!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, feeling tears prick his eyes as he tried to fight back the emotions he physically wanted to throw up. Grimmjow took a step towards him but Ichigo pushed him away, Grimmjow's eyes begging for him to understand. Ichigo raised his lip in a snarl, grabbing a vase from a nearby stand and throwing it at the brute.

Grimmjow blocked it, the expensive vase shattering. Aizen, Isshin, and Sophia could still see them through the open doors, but Ichigo couldn't find the strength to care. He felt violated, even more than their honeymoon.

"How many women have you slept with?" Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow raising his hands as he tried to explain. Ichigo slammed his fist into the wall, Aizen taking in a sharp breath when he put a hole in the old style brick wall.

"How many!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow lowering his hands as his lips turned down into a frown.

"Ten." Ichigo felt disgust run through him, his body beginning to shake as the onslaught of tears he tried to fight finally broke through.

"Have you slept with any since you've been with me?" Ichigo hissed, remembering the lady that was at his front door during their honeymoon. Grimmjow shook his head, but Ichigo wanted to hear him say it.

"Did you?" Ichigo hissed, though the heat behind it had turned to burning hate and sadness. Grimmjow shook his head, taking a step towards Ichigo.

"I swear I haven't," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo taking in a gasping breath as he tried to fight back sobs. He threw the stand at him, Grimmjow catching it this time. Ichigo couldn't even explode, glaring daggers at Sophia who took in a sharp gasp of fear.

"Ichigo we can get a DNA test, we can prove this wrong," Aizen told him, Ichigo's glare turning to the man who tied him with the slob in front of him. Ichigo pulled a brick from the wall, throwing it at Aizen who dodged it quickly. Sophia gasped when it almost hit her, quickly getting up and holding Haru close to her chest.

"You animal!" She yelled, Ichigo's fuse coming to its end. He exploded, his cheeks red as he yelled in anger.

"Shut up you whore! The only reason he slept with you was because you're easy!" Ichigo yelled at her, Sophia taking in a sharp breath at the insult. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, and if looks could kill, Grimmjow would have been burning alive at that moment.

"And you! Never touch me again! I want a fucking divorce!" Ichigo crossed his arms over his stomach and reeled over when pain rushed through him, his father running to his side.

"Calm down son," his father whispered into his ear, Grimmjow unable to move from his spot as Ichigo was led away by his father. Sophia was scared shitless as Aizen got up, touching her shoulders and telling her to rest in one of the rooms until things calmed down. She nodded weakly as she looked to Grimmjow, the blue haired man looking where Ichigo had once been.

Had this been a mistake?

Ichigo was crying as his father brought him to his room, sitting him down on the bed. Isshin sat down next to his son, whispering softly that it was going to be okay as he held his son close. Isshin had only ever held his son like this once, and that was after his mother's death. To hold his son like this again made him angry, angry that anybody could hurt his son like this.

"I want a divorce," Ichigo sobbed softly, Isshin shushing him softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. A knock on the door warned them of Aizen's existence, the brown haired man clearing his throat as he fixed his tie.

"I will get to the bottom of this Ichigo. I am deeply sorry for my son's stupidity." Ichigo didn't care at that moment, turning his head away as he started to cry harder. With that Aizen left, determined to end this mess. He had never expected such an explosion of raw emotion from the smaller neko, but he knew it couldn't go on like this. He passed by Grimmjow who seemed stuck in space, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him against the wall.

Grimmjow looked down to him with a mixture of fear and regret, Aizen's eyes narrowed as he tightened his fist.

"This child better not be yours, because if it is I suggest you kiss Ichigo's child good bye." Grimmjow frowned in confusion and fear as his father released him, Aizen retrieving Sophia. Grimmjow watched as his father made a few calls, getting them a place to perform the DNA test. Grimmjow was nervous because he wasn't sure what Aizen had meant earlier, but he knew it wasn't something good.

If he was contemplating having the baby removed without his or Ichigo's permission, Grimmjow would sooner jump off a building. The way he and Ichigo had conceived the child wasn't exactly the way he wanted it to be, but he would fight to the death before just letting it be removed from his life.

He understood Haru could be his child, but he hardly knew Sophia. She was a good fuck until he learned she was married, and he knew there was a slim chance he fathered Haru. But if she was here, that meant her husband realized the child didn't look like him. Grimmjow swallowed thickly as Aizen led them to a car, silence reigning over them as they drove to the place for the DNA test.

"How long would it take to get the results?" Grimmjow asked softly, Aizen grunting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tomorrow night. I'll get a call as soon as it gets in." Grimmjow nodded, Sophia looking to him with a small frown of worry.

"What if Haru's yours?" She asked, reaching a hand over and touching her fingers to his. Grimmjow pulled his hand away, giving her a small glare. It slowly ebbed away though, Grimmjow looking out the window as his lips tightened. Aizen spoke for him instead.

"You will be given monthly payments for his welfare. Is ten thousand enough?" Aizen asked, Sophia's eyes widening as she nodded silently. Aizen nodded, looking to Grimmjow who seemed lost in deep thought.

"Does your husband know?" Aizen asked, Sophia swallowing softly as she shifted in her seat.

"He left me once he realized Haru didn't resemble him. I have been living with my mother," Sophia told them, Grimmjow rolling his eyes since he couldn't find the guts to care. Sophia was always a gold digger, which was probably why her marriage ended so quickly.

When they arrived at their destination, Grimmjow was extremely apprehensive. The procedure was done quickly and swiftly, and when they were done another car took Sophia home. Grimmjow rode in a limo with Aizen, the silence killing him as his father stared him down.

"How will you explain this to Ichigo when we return?" Aizen asked, Grimmjow silent as he kept his eyes on his hands. Grimmjow swallowed thickly, parting his lips to speak.

"I was wild-…"

"Stop." Grimmjow looked up, Aizen frowning as he looked down to his son with a look akin to a god scorning a thief.

"Telling him you were careless and wild will only anger him. Now tell me, how will you explain this to Ichigo?" Grimmjow blinked, unsure on how to answer that. He had spent a large portion of the ride thinking of what to say, but now he was being mentored. Grimmjow shrugged, sighing softly as he thought.

"It wasn't like she meant anything to me," Grimmjow countered, Aizen leaning in close as they stopped in front of their house.

"Say that to him, and see how fast you will be signing those divorce papers." Aizen got out with that, Grimmjow even more frustrated now as he got out himself. Aizen left him to his own devices as he entered his home, the sun starting to go down outside. Grimmjow watched it for a second before going inside, prepping his words as he walked to their shared room.

He opened the door and instantly felt his heart drop when he didn't see Ichigo in the room. He calmed when he heard retching from the bathroom, calmly walking over and finding Isshin kneeling next to Ichigo. Isshin looked up to him with a frown of anger, but he rose up and left, leaving the two alone.

Grimmjow went to Ichigo's side, the orange haired neko pushing him away. His eyes glistened with tears as he glared at him, Grimmjow sitting back some as Ichigo wiped his lips.

"I hate you," Ichigo whispered, his voice harsh from puking. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo began to puke again, his words suddenly stuck on his tongue. Grimmjow contemplated just getting up and leaving, but he knew he needed to talk.

"I was… I am a horrible person, Ichigo," Grimmjow started, Ichigo panting as the vomiting subsided for the moment. Grimmjow swallowed, looking down to his hands as he wondered what to say in this opportunity.

"I'm stupid and selfish, and before I met you I was the definition of a monster." Ichigo sniffled, moving his hands from the floor and placing them on the toilet seat. He lifted his head up so he wouldn't have to smell his own vomit, his eyes closed as tears fell down his temples.

"I slept around and hurt people, to the point I had nobody left. Then you came along and changed all of that." Ichigo sobbed softly, Grimmjow rising up some and reaching for Ichigo. Grimmjow felt like crying with joy when he was met with no resistance, pulling Ichigo against him. He could tell Ichigo was prepared to move away at any moment, which only made Grimmjow pull him closer.

"I hurt you too, and at first I didn't care." Grimmjow held on tight when Ichigo tried to pull away out of anger, gritting his teeth as he tried to get the rest of his words out.

"I care now Ichigo, I care and it hurts." Ichigo stopped struggling, Grimmjow slowly loosening his grip.

"I didn't know about Haru and Sophia, I didn't know I fucked up. But I do know I care about you Ichigo. Please don't push me away like this," Grimmjow urged as Ichigo pulled away from him, the orange haired neko looking to him with tired eyes. Grimmjow never wanted to see that look in those brown eyes, his own eyes full of regret as he pleaded for forgiveness. Ichigo spoke, and when he did his voice was hoarse and low. But even so, the words burned through Grimmjow's mind like fire.

"If Haru is yours, we're getting a divorce. And I'm getting rid of your baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Ichigo felt lifeless as he laid on the bed, Grimmjow's scent eroding his nose and angering him. Ichigo turned onto his back with a growl, slamming his fist against the bed. An entire day had passed, and the dreaded night had arrived. Aizen told him he would hold a meeting when he got the test, the bitch Sophia staying in a room until they figured this all out.

Ichigo was angry more at Grimmjow then he was at her, but he would still beat the shit out of her if it came to it. Ichigo rolled onto his side, the urge to vomit rising up and dragging him to the bathroom. He puked up his lunch, since dinner would be served once they got the news.

Ichigo was panting by the time it stopped, slowly getting up and taking a shower. He closed his eyes, his mind giving him what he wanted. Hands held him, a heavy scent eroding his scenes.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo opened his eyes, still alone in the shower. He put a hand to his stomach, slowly sitting down in the shower. He put a hand to his mouth, closing his eyes as he held back his sobs. Hot tears mixed with the shower water, Ichigo placing his forehead on his knees as his shoulders shook.

Ichigo had been broken in the worst way, and he hated it. He was pregnant with Grimmjow's child, and if they divorced he would have to move back with his father. Ichigo really wondered if he could go through the procedure to remove this child. He knew he couldn't get remarried if he kept it, but…

Ichigo heard the door open, staying seated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is dinner ready dad?" Ichigo asked, hiding his pain. There was no response. Ichigo frowning as he raised a hand to move the curtain.

"Ichigo, will you really terminate it?" Ichigo frowned, lowering his hand. He looked down to his feet, watching as water swarmed around him.

"Leave Grimmjow," Ichigo told him, his voice raised so Grimmjow could hear him over the pounding of the water. Ichigo couldn't say anything beyond that because he didn't know. He didn't know what he wanted to do, and the last thing he wanted was to give Grimmjow power in this situation.

Ichigo gasped when the curtain was torn open, Grimmjow glaring down at him. Ichigo could smell the alcohol on him so heavily it hurt his nose, the neko standing up as Grimmjow got into the shower and closed the curtain.

"Why are you punishing me for something I did before I met you?" Grimmjow snarled in his face, Ichigo frowning as he took a step back. He reached for the curtain but Grimmjow grabbed him, forcing him against the wall against his back. Ichigo gasped out in pain, Grimmjow grabbing his wrists to the point it hurt.

"Grimmjow let me go," Ichigo growled back, Grimmjow shaking him and making Ichigo wonder if anybody was close by. He was tempted to scream for help but his pride wouldn't let him, Ichigo squaring his jaw as Grimmjow started to bruise him.

"Tell me Ichigo!" Grimmjow ordered with desperation in his eyes, Ichigo feeling a snarl build in the back of his throat.

"You slept with them and actually got one pregnant! Even if it was your past, you never fucking told me!" Ichigo bellowed, Grimmjow taken aback at the neko's yell. He let go of his wrists, Ichigo's true form seeping through his anger.

"So what! Haven't you slept with anybody in your past?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo feeling a ting of pain in his chest as he remembered their honeymoon. Grimmjow's angered face slowly became one of disbelief with Ichigo's silence, Ichigo tearing open the curtain to get out.

Grimmjow grabbed him again, forcing him against the wall stomach first. Ichigo winced in pain when his wrist was twisted slightly, Grimmjow closing the curtain again. Ichigo tried to pull away with anger as Grimmjow held him close, Ichigo's eyes shut tight as he let all of his tears fall.

Grimmjow finally understood why this had hurt Ichigo so much, but in his drunken state his actions were not what he wanted. Ichigo gasped when he touched his ass, jerking to get away from Grimmjow's strong grip.

"Don't you remember how I made you feel?" Grimmjow tried to reason as he held Ichigo still with one hand, the other unzipping the pants he still wore. Ichigo didn't want to remember how he made him felt, soft sobs racking his body as he tried to get free.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo sobbed as Grimmjow grabbed the lube from the bathtub side, the same one they used yesterday. Ichigo's body wanted the touches though. He wanted to know Grimmjow would only touch him like this. Grimmjow in his drunken state wanted to prove to Ichigo he understood, but it wasn't coming out as he intended.

Grimmjow's vision swam as he turned the water head away and popped open the cap, trapping Ichigo with his body as he slicked his fingers.

"I promise I won't touch anybody else like this," Grimmjow told Ichigo with heated breaths of air, Ichigo gasping as Grimmjow inserted a finger. Ichigo's body stopped moving, his head thrown back as Grimmjow worked the finger inside of him. When a second was added Ichigo couldn't help but spread his legs, clawing the wall as Grimmjow worked his fingers deeper.

"I won't do this for anybody else," Grimmjow told him, taking out his fingers and turning Ichigo around. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow inserted three fingers in, going down to his knees in front of Ichigo. Grimmjow ignored the pain in his knees from the shower floor, working his fingers fast as his other hand grabbed his member, Grimmjow leaning in and sucking on the head.

Ichigo covered his mouth with a hand, his eyes closing as his head fell back against the wall. Grimmjow was determined to prove Ichigo was his only, moving his lips lower as he slowed the pistoning fingers to a pleasuring rub of his prostate. Ichigo's thighs shook as heavenly moans escaped the neko, Grimmjow lifting up one of Ichigo's legs and placing it over his shoulder.

Ichigo was on his tippy toes now, his mind flooded with memories as Grimmjow fucked him in front of the mirror. Ichigo's moans started to get louder as he came closer to release, Grimmjow making use of his lack of gag reflex to take him all the way down his throat. Ichigo came with a muffled scream, Grimmjow swallowing his cum with a soft groan.

Ichigo was shaking as Grimmjow stood up, his leg falling off Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up, stepping out of his wet pants as Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's thighs tightly as he pushed in, Ichigo leaning down and kissing his lips. Grimmjow knew once he sobered he would apologize for this, but at the moment he didn't care.

Ichigo was his husband and his main priority, even if they didn't love each other. Grimmjow cared about his husband and the child he carried, and he wanted to ensure their wellbeing. Sex wasn't the way to do that, but Grimmjow really couldn't stop himself.

Ichigo wasn't even sure anymore. Grimmjow's member moved inside him without allowing him to adjust, and though the ache doused some of the pleasure, Ichigo was still lost in the moment. Grimmjow hadn't been so rough with him since their honeymoon, but Ichigo now was at the full mercy of a monster.

Grimmjow's hips slammed into his own, his fingers digging into his hips to the point of pain. Ichigo was gasping and moaning with each deep thrust, his head falling back against the wall as he dug his claws into Grimmjow's shoulders. Ichigo was already hard between their bodies, his stomach and balls tightening as another climax threatened to take him.

"Grimm please!" Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow pulling out and lowering Ichigo down. Ichigo was faced against the wall, his hips pulled out and his body bent over. Ichigo's mouth watered as Grimmjow grabbed his own member, rubbing the head against his hole.

"Fuck me… Please Grimm?" Ichigo's voice was weak as he pushed back, Grimmjow pushing in and forcing himself deep. Ichigo cried out in pleasure mixed pain, Grimmjow pulling his member out before pushing it back in. Ichigo cried out in pleasure, pushing back against him. Grimmjow groaned, quickly building a rhythm and making Ichigo shiver with pleasure.

"Fucking god!" Ichigo cried out when Grimmjow grabbed the back of his neck roughly, Grimmjow groaning as he slapped Ichigo's upturned ass. Ichigo hissed in pleasure, pressing back as the urge to cum became unbearable. Grimmjow spanked him again as he tried to fuck Ichigo harder, Ichigo practically screaming now as he rode on the waves of his climax.

Grimmjow came out of sheer shock when Ichigo clamped down around him, panting as he lowered his body over Ichigo's. He pulled out slowly, rubbing Ichigo's shaking thighs as he stood up straight. He expected Ichigo to push him away but instead Ichigo kissed him, pulling him close.

They did it again in the shower before moving to the window, Ichigo's legs weak as he propped himself against the window.

"Fuck me right here," Ichigo told him, his possessiveness and jealousy running rampant through his mind and body. Grimmjow nodded, Ichigo opening the curtains and bending over the windowsill. Grimmjow went behind him, grabbing his member and pressing inside. He thrusted in deep quickly, Ichigo pressing a hand to the window with a gasp of pain filled pleasure.

Grimmjow closed his eyes in pleasure as he grinded against Ichigo's deepest insides, making the orange haired neko gasp. Grimmjow grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up, pressing Ichigo against the window and moving close against him. If anybody looked up they would be able to see them both, the thought arousing Grimmjow more.

"Your mine," Grimmjow growled in Ichigo's ear as his hips started to move faster, Ichigo's brows furrowing as he felt an early release building in his gut. Ichigo gasped out when Grimmjow started to fuck him harder, reaching a hand back and grabbing Grimmjow's thigh with a moan of pleasure.

Ichigo opened his eyes long enough to look outside, smug arousal hitting him when he saw Sophia standing outside looking up towards them. Ichigo pushed back against Grimmjow, gasping as he was forced against the window harder and fucked like an animal. He wanted Sophia to see this and ingrain it in her mind, to see Grimmjow was his only.

Ichigo cracked the window just a bit without Grimmjow noticing, looking down to Sophia and seeing her eyes of hate and disgust.

"Ichigo fuck," Grimmjow groaned loudly, completely oblivious to Ichigo's actions. Ichigo cried out when his prostate was stabbed, Grimmjow grabbing his hair and pulling hard. Ichigo forgot about Sophia for just a second, his eyes closing as Grimmjow groaned with each deep thrust.

"Fuck I need you," Grimmjow groaned against his neck, Ichigo starting to shake unbearably as Grimmjow kept jabbing his prostate.

"Grimm of fuck! Fuck fuck…. Please of fuck please!" Ichigo pleaded loudly, Grimmjow grabbing his member and starting to stroke him quickly to completion.

"Cum for me," Grimmjow groaned, his voice heavy and low. Ichigo couldn't deny him, his jaw becoming slack as he came hard and heavy. Grimmjow shivered with a groan as he came, Ichigo wiping the drool from his mouth as Grimmjow slowly pulled out. Ichigo looked down but didn't see Sophia anymore, smiling as he turned around and kissed Grimmjow.

"Stay with me," Grimmjow whispered, pulling Ichigo close. Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow slowly leading them back to the bed where another round was initiated. Ichigo was too tired to be horny afterwards, his head lying on Grimmjow's chest as he sighed in content. His mind had been wiped clean, his want for divorce calmed since he proved to Sophia who Grimmjow belong to. He knew it had been dirty but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo smiling as he leaned up and kissed Grimmjow's lips.

"It's okay, I overreacted," Ichigo replied, pressing himself closer to Grimmjow who relaxed at the words.

"No you didn't. I was a dick," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo reaching a hand down to his groin. His hormones made him horny again even though he was tired, but Ichigo didn't mind.

"No, but you have one." Ichigo chuckled as Grimmjow suddenly covered him, kisses placed all over as another round was about to get started. They stopped when their was a knock on the door, Ichigo frowning as he sat up and moved Grimmjow away.

"What?" He answered, hearing the butler's strong voice respond that dinner was ready. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow who was stiff, Ichigo moving over him and kissing his lips.

"Don't worry I won't if it's yours," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow relaxing slightly. They got up and got dressed before heading downstairs, dinner placed out for them at a large table. His father, Aizen, and Sophia were there, Ichigo not giving away anything as he sat down next to Grimmjow. They ate in silence, Grimmjow stiff even though Ichigo told him he would keep him and the child.

Sophia kept her eyes down, the heat of anger just radiating from her like fire. Ichigo felt smug but tried to hide it, his father looking to his bruised wrists with a frown.

"What happened to your wrists?" He asked, Ichigo looking to him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed red when Aizen looked to him, Grimmjow's eyes glancing to him in fear of what Ichigo might say.

"We uh…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, not one to want to talk to his father about intimate things.

"Spit it out," his father growled in anger, obviously thinking the complete opposite of what had actually happened. Ichigo cleared his throat, playing with his food.

"We had sex and uh…. He got a little rough." His father's entire demeanor changed, Grimmjow coughing up his food like he was dying. Ichigo looked to Sophia who looked like she was about to break her spoon, his smugness only growing.

"Oh um…" The awkwardness was too much for his father, Ichigo poking at a carrot.

"Yeah," Ichigo said slowly, Aizen looking to Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow.

"You must be careful Grimm, he is still pregnant," Aizen told him with no ounce of awkwardness, Grimmjow for once blushing fiercely before nodding. Aizen cleared his throat.

"Since you two have seemed to have made up, I got some good news. Haru isn't yours Grimmjow." Sophia gasped while everybody else went silent, Ichigo cheering on the inside while Grimmjow released a sigh of relief. Isshin grinned, sitting back in his seat. Sophia got up angrily and slammed down her napkin, her face red as she glared at Ichigo.

"Your fucking disgusting," she hissed, Ichigo smirking as she pointed a finger at him.

"Grimmjow can't be held down by anybody! One day he'll come crawling back to me and I'll make you watch!" Sophia yelled, Ichigo watching her go as he sipped his water to hide his smile. Aizen cleared his throat, having also caught a glimpse of the couple's activities.

It had been rather awkward to know they enjoyed exposing themselves in such a way, but he was glad they made up. The child wasn't Grimmjow's, but his own. He had only ever slept with Sophia once and that was during a time he was going through some things. Haru was Grimmjow's brother, but Aizen refused to acknowledge him. Sophia didn't remember their encounter since she had been drunk as well as himself, so Aizen would have liked to keep it that way.

The less everybody knew, the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Ichigo frowned as he looked for his phone, throwing the pillows as he looked for the small device. He cursed under his breath as he went over to the dresser, opening the drawers and becoming more frantic with each second. He grit his teeth, walking over to the closet and tearing it apart in search of his bag.

"Looking for something?" He heard a voice ask, Ichigo looking over his shoulder to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway. Ichigo frowned, narrowing his eyes as he turned to face him. He crossed his arms over his chest, Grimmjow's eyes staring him down with hidden anger.

"Give me my phone Grimmjow." Ichigo knew this would happen. He had been stuck in the house for days now, and at two months along, he wanted to get out. He no longer vomited up his guts and craved sex, and this made Grimmjow angered.

The blue haired man used sex to deal with stress, and though Ichigo was flattered, he didn't want to be stuck in the house all day. Grimmjow tried everything possible to keep him inside, but Ichigo always resisted.

It would take a lot more to break his will.

"You're staying home. Renji and Shinji can see you when I say." Ichigo rolled his eyes, turning away from Grimmjow and pulling on a sweater to cover his pregnant belly. He was only two months along and was already showing more than he would like. He was supposed to be showing just a little, but he was showing a lot more. He thought he would give birth earlier due to his extensive growing, but his midwife told him his child would grow at the same rate as a human. His body and hormones would just move about in irregular waves.

Plus he might actually be carrying twins. Or it would just be that Grimmjow's family gave birth to big babies.

Ichigo accepted it how it was, but obviously Grimmjow wouldn't. Since he had taken his father's throne he was going through a lot of stress in the new position. Ichigo never attended his meetings, but he was mortified to find out torture of others was part of it. And to take off the edge, Grimmjow wanted sex.

"I'm going out Grimmjow. We aren't in our honeymoon anymore," Ichigo told him, finding his wallet and cheering a little inside. He faced Grimmjow who was frowning, Ichigo walking up to him and kissing his lips. Grimmjow slipped his hand into his hair, Ichigo moaning softly when he pulled lightly. He pulled away from the kiss, licking Grimmjow's bottom lip and smirking when he reached down and felt hard heat against his palm.

"Use your hand," Ichigo whispered against his lips, pulling away skillfully and walking out of the room with his phone. Grimmjow frowned as he realized he had been defeated, a tad angry Ichigo had gained back his attitude and confidence from their first time meeting each other. It took everything in him to not force Ichigo down on the floor in the hallway and take him, and Ichigo was smiling because he knew exactly how painful it was to him.

Ichigo could care less as he knew he also needed a life as he left the large mansion, Renji standing outside of a car behind the large gates. Ichigo gave him a smile before pressing a button to open the gate, Renji rushing in and giving him a hug. Ichigo wasn't expecting that and pushed him away, Renji giving him a grin either way.

"Where do you want to go first?" Renji asked as he led Ichigo back to the car, Ichigo shrugging as he stopped walking to take in the scents of the air. He stretched up his arms, shaking off the feeling he had for being stuck in the mansion for so long.

"I could care less as long as it isn't here," Ichigo replied, Renji chuckling as they got into the car and started to drive away. They would have to pick Shinji up since the old oaf didn't want to drive, not that Ichigo cared.

Now that he thought about it though he should have really tried to get his drivers license before marrying Grimmjow. The cheery atmosphere didn't last long, Ichigo rolling down his window some to let in the fresh air. Renji cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.

"How has he been treating you Ichigo?" Renji asked, Ichigo shrugging as he sat back in his seat.

"Better than before. He hasn't hurt me since our first time," Ichigo somewhat lied, Renji glancing to him with a frown.

"You don't have to lie to me Ichigo. You lie every single time I bring it up. Did he hurt you that bad?" Ichigo frowned as he watched the scenery pass by, touching a hand to his stomach when a bump made him feel nauseous.

"The first couple times hurt. But not all the time." Ichigo felt a blush creep up as he remembered the sex they had before and after learning of Sophie's child.

"Now it's just good." Renji grunted as his grip on the wheel loosened, Ichigo twirling his fingers as his body suddenly craved Grimmjow.

"Even though he's an asshole, I care about him Renji. Probably not love, but I care about him." Renji frowned, Ichigo suddenly feeling his cheeks burn when he realized what he just said.

"What's sex with a man like anyway?" Renji asked, Ichigo shivering at the thought. He and Renji were always this open with each other, since Ichigo hearing of Renji's many conquests was common once Renji lost his virginity.

"At first it hurt's, but when they find this spot inside it feels really good," Ichigo told him with a blush, Renji raising an eyebrow.

"Your prostate?" Renji asked, Ichigo nodding his head as he kept his eyes averted. Renji hummed in understanding, Ichigo clearing his throat.

"So let me in on the details, is he good at it or does he just pound?" Renji asked, Ichigo chuckling as he started to feel more at ease.

"When he's drunk, he just pounds. But when he's not, he suddenly becomes a pro," Ichigo told him, Renji raising both eyebrows in interest.

"Ever ridden him yet?" Renji asked, Ichigo blushing red as he nodded. Renji tilted his head as he stopped at a light, a couple cars behind them.

"So your like the girl? But you're a guy," Renji reasoned, Ichigo nodding as the light turned green and they went.

"Is he always demanding sex?" Renji asked, Ichigo sighing in annoyance, which was a big yes.

"He won't stop asking about it. Lately I keep saying no because I'm not in the mood, which only gets him more pumped up. I'm starting to wonder what I could do to control him you know?" Ichigo complained, Renji nodding as they stopped in front of Shinji's house.

"Sex shop it is then." Ichigo felt all color leave his face as Shinji got in with a smile, Renji speeding off once he buckled up.

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked, Renji answering before Ichigo could protest.

"Sex shop. The beast needs to be tamed." Shinji raised an eyebrow and looked to Ichigo who had his head bowed as part of his soul drifted away.

"Is he becoming insatiable?" Shinji finally asked, Ichigo nodding meekly. Shinji chuckled despite his better reasoning, Ichigo shooting him a glare.

"You be his husband! The goddamn brute could go on for hours!" Ichigo barked as he hit a sudden mood swing, Renji laughing as he turned into the parking lot of a sex shop. Ichigo refused to get out as Renji and Shinji got out, Renji having to force him out. They walked inside, Ichigo looking around with a frown as his face blushed pink. This place was full of things he didn't know existed.

They stayed away from hardcore things, Shinji giving Renji and Ichigo an insight of the sex toy world. He showed Ichigo butt plugs, cock rings, dildos, vibrators, gags, and handcuffs. Ichigo blushed with each item, but couldn't help but be interested in the cock rings and vibrators.

He got a cock ring that would fit Grimmjow, which surprised Shinji who only looked at Ichigo with the same disbelief as a dinosaur. Ichigo blushed, knowing Grimmjow was abnormally big.

He got a thick vibrator as well, Renji grabbing him handcuffs and taking him to the clothes section. They looked over the many slutty outfits, and Ichigo pursed his lips as Shinji pointed out the nurse, schoolgirl, and officer outfits. Ichigo bought it all before they left to go look at other sex shops. After a while they were starting to have too much fun about how to torture Grimmjow during sex.

Ichigo got a book on different positions for sex, a book on different things to do to your partner to spice up sex, and last but not least, vibrating underwear. Ichigo wanted to handcuff Grimmjow to the bed and make him watch as he fucked himself at his preferred pace, but he knew it would be hard to catch him off guard. It wasn't like he would say yes anyway.

They went to the mall to do some shopping there for more innocent things and ate a large lunch, since Ichigo was ravenous with hunger. By the time they got back it was bordering dinner time, and Ichigo had been given so many things to try he had three bags weighing down his arms.

He didn't want to try any of them, and planned on hiding them for good measure. He was grateful his friends brought them, but he really didn't want to give Grimmjow any more scandalous ideas. He went into their shared room, quickly hiding the toys in the bathroom beneath the sink. He put a couple of the cleaning and hygiene supplies in front of the toys, hoping they wouldn't be seen.

He checked to make sure Grimmjow wasn't in the room before hiding some in the closet, sighing softly as he laid down in bed. He stretched out before moving onto his side, touching a hand to his stomach. He blinked blearily, his body overtaken by exhaustion. He decided to take a quick nap, closing his eyes before falling into slumber.

Grimmjow couldn't sleep as he entered their room, frowning when he saw Ichigo had come back from his trip with his friends. Grimmjow would never admit his anger towards that, since he never wanted to be the kind that forced his partner away from their friends and social life.

Grimmjow was strung with stress and tension as he went to the bathroom to take a bath, trying to calm himself as he opened the cabinet beneath the sink to get the oil he used for his hair after he washed it. He frowned when he saw a piece of plastic bag showing at the back, moving some stuff out to see what it was.

He sat down on the toilet, going through the bags contents. His eyes widened when he saw the handcuffs and vibrator in it, his frown turning into a shark like grin. He took the boxes and left the bag, opening the door to the bathroom. He looked to Ichigo's still form, wondering if he should try it now.

He bit his lip as he contemplated the thought, Ichigo turning over in his sleep. Grimmjow licked his lips, sneaking out and placing the boxes in the closet. His eyebrow raised when he saw another bag, his nose nearly bleeding when he saw the slutty outfits. He saw the schoolgirl outfit, his mind going into wonderland. He imagined Ichigo sitting on the bed; his cheeks blushed as he tried to pull down the small skirt.

 _"Please sensei, tell me what to do."_

Grimmjow tried to stifle the nosebleed he felt coming on, hiding the stuff in his chest for when he decided to use it. He looked down when something fell, his mind going berserk when he saw the cock ring. He quickly stuffed everything into the chest before he forced Ichigo down and played to his hearts content.

He had to remind himself Ichigo was pregnant, which was harder then it seemed.

Grimmjow shook his head, taking a cold shower to calm himself down before going into the bath. He rested his eyes for a second, tired beyond belief. He quickly got out and crawled into bed, Ichigo moving against him with a soft sigh of relief.

Grimmjow frowned, closing his eyes. The day had been a struggle for him. Even though his marriage was interesting at every turn, he couldn't skip over why they were here. Their families were gangs, and brutal ones at that. Ichigo was probably shielded from it all, but Grimmjow never was.

He could still hear the screams of the man he ordered to be disemboweled alive. He could smell the sour stench of his blood. He could remember the way his father praised him for his cruelty. Grimmjow had taken the throne and now ruled his father's gang, and every day made him more and more sick of this life. He loved destruction, he loved watching his enemies suffer.

But recently, all he had were nightmares. He couldn't stop the screams, the hands that grabbed for him and screamed for mercy. Grimmjow was pulled under and suffocated in their pain, and it made him feel sick.

Coming home to Ichigo was the only brightness to his day. He didn't love the orange haired neko, but his presence calmed a part of Grimmjow nothing else could. It was like all the horrible things he did meant nothing as long as he was by his side. Grimmjow knew it was all an illusion of the mind, but he couldn't help but enjoy it sometimes.

Ichigo was the only thing that made his horrible world worth more than the blood he spilt.

Than the lives he took.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo, pulling him closer, sniffing his hair before letting out a small sigh. Ichigo mewled in his sleep, Grimmjow throwing a leg over his body to keep him there. Ichigo was slowly becoming his reason of being, but he was scared.

He was scared because all of it could be erased in a second. Every gang had enemies.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

"You did good." Grimmjow's eyes were stoic as he stared down at the man he had beaten to death, his hands covered in his blood. Grimmjow as a young boy had cried after killing a man, but after many punishments he stopped. Grimmjow wasn't even sure he could cry anymore.

Everything human had been beat out of him. And for a long time he had been okay with it, but now…

"Why did my men not deal with this?" Grimmjow asked, Aizen chuckling softly as he put a hand on his shoulder. Grimmjow had learned only pain from those hands, and to be touched by them now made his skin scream in ghost like pain.

"It is necessary to keep the leader fresh in the art of killing. Look at Isshin; he had gone soft in his old age. Your husband has no training in the killings of others." Grimmjow begged to differ on that, since one time when he pissed off Ichigo he found himself thrown through a wall.

Ichigo was more capable than him to kill. His power was beyond even Aizen's. His father may have shielded him from the violence, but he made a killing machine that just happened to be a fertile.

Aizen never bothered to get to know Ichigo, only knowing the pain of being punched across a garden once. Grimmjow knew Ichigo was getting stronger further into his pregnancy, his body preparing itself for any threats for when Grimmjow wasn't present. At three months, he could crush Grimmjow if he wanted.

Ichigo kept his temper well controlled though, something Grimmjow lacked. Even though Ichigo was easily irritated, he hardly got to the point where he wouldn't mind killing somebody.

Grimmjow would sooner run than face him in that state.

"That will be all for today," Aizen told him, Grimmjow nodding before heading to the bathroom to clean up. He washed his hands as thoroughly as he could, but he felt like he couldn't get the blood off his hands. Grimmjow grit his teeth, needing to vent out his anger badly.

When he finally got his hands clean enough he took a shower, cleaning away any excess blood. He put on a new pair of clothes before leaving the cold basement, the body removed, only a bloody pile left behind. Grimmjow went outside and got in the car that was waiting for him, the rundown warehouse giving him goose bumps every time he left it.

He watched so many people die in that warehouse; he wondered why he was still sane. His father made him watch every since he was three, and he started killing when he was five. At first it was just shooting them in the head, but his father started making him beat them to death with brass knuckles, skinning them, and torturing them till they eventually died of blood loss.

Some were just for him to practice with, but others were to get information with them. Grimmjow was taught to be a killer, and he was.

He was the worst kind.

Grimmjow sighed as he looked outside to the scenery, watching it roll by as his mind started to drift into the only place he felt normal. He thought about all the things he could do to Ichigo, his frown slowly turning into a smirk. He took his phone from his pocket when it vibrated; raising an eyebrow when he saw it was from Ichigo.

 _'Want to play tonight?'_ Grimmjow almost choked on his saliva, almost screaming out in joy that Ichigo was experiencing a surge in arousal again. The fits came and went, but when they came Grimmjow refused to be disturbed until Ichigo was done.

 _'Be there in ten.'_ Grimmjow texted back, ordering the driver to go faster. His phone vibrated again, Grimmjow eagerly looking to see what Ichigo had to say.

 _'Want me to get wet for you?'_ Grimmjow checked his nose for blood before shaking his head, his smirk becoming a grin.

 _'Yeah. Get it real wet for me.'_ Grimmjow waited on pins and needles for a reply and soon his phone beeped, though it was a picture instead of words. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo's picture, the neko's fingers lubed and pressing deep inside. Grimmjow tried really hard to not have a nose bleed or balk, since the neko was usually very shy when it came towards sex.

In their many conquests of the flesh Ichigo only ever seduced him a handful of times. Even though he had the will of a dragon, he was rather submissive in bed. Grimmjow could get him to do anything if he was horny enough, which made their every encounters very interesting.

Now the neko was practically begging him for sex, and Grimmjow would never turn down such an offer. He would enjoy it to the fullest, the entire time Ichigo was dressed in the schoolgirl's outfit.

While Grimmjow thought up his evil plans on the way home, Ichigo was becoming a tad worried. He had looked for his toys in hopes to warm himself up with the vibrator, just to test it of course. When he didn't find his toys or the clothing he panicked a little, wondering if Grimmjow had found it.

This put Ichigo in the mindset that he would soon be dressed in one of the uniforms, handcuffed to the bed and pounded till he fainted. Ichigo wasn't so sure he wanted to be horny if that was the case but tried to stay calm, his brown eyes flickering around the room as he tried to think of where Grimmjow would hide it all.

Ichigo couldn't help but stroke himself as he thought about it, his arousal spiking again to the point he jolted in pleasure and need. He let his mind wander for a second as he laid back, lifting his feet onto the bed and pressing his fingers inside again.

Ichigo closed his eyes, his ears twitching as his tail dragged along the sheets. He hated to admit it but Grimmjow assaulted his imagination now, and no matter how much he tried he couldn't erase him. As he thrusted his fingers in deep and fast he imagined it was Grimmjow, the blue haired man biting his bottom lip in that innocent way he did when he was given pleasure.

Ichigo could hardly breathe as he pulled Grimmjow closer, crying out as he came close to release. Ichigo never liked to cum early, but with Grimmjow sometimes it was inevitable. He always hit the right places, always made him feel so good…

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whimpered as he rubbed his prostate, his other hand stroking his member quickly as he remembered the feeling of Grimmjow's lips around him. Ichigo clung onto his sanity by a rope, thrusting his fingers hard into himself and gasping with each almost painful jolt of pleasure.

Ichigo didn't hear the door open or close as he writhed on the bed, pleasured moans escaping his lips. Grimmjow watched Ichigo get worked up, keeping his presence unknown as Ichigo whimpered and gasped his name. Grimmjow's ego filled with the knowledge only he could do this to Ichigo, only he could make Ichigo want him as badly as his need to breathe. When Ichigo arched and came with a shout, Grimmjow walked over, spreading open Ichigo's legs and leaning down to lick up the sticky substance.

Ichigo jolted beneath him, a hand digging into his hair. Grimmjow never liked the taste of semen, but at this moment he felt it needed to be done. Ichigo grabbed his hair tight when he sucked on his member, Ichigo's spine arching beautifully. Grimmjow pulled away, rising up and kissing Ichigo's lips. Ichigo moaned as he pulled him close, his ankles locking around his waist.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ichigo whispered against his lips once the kiss became less heated, Grimmjow bucking against Ichigo's ass and making his breath hitch.

"Long enough to know you want it," Grimmjow whispered back, rising up and moving Ichigo's legs from around him.

"I found your toys," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo's eyes widening as Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo gasped and grabbed onto the sheets when he was pulled down, the heat of Grimmjow's member making his mouth water in want.

"Be my school girl," Grimmjow offered, Ichigo's cheeks becoming a special kind of red. Grimmjow moved away from him, Ichigo's eyes confused as Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wear the outfit or I won't fuck you." Ichigo was tempted to say he didn't need to be fucked by him, but he doubted his fingers would ever be enough for him. Ichigo ground his teeth together but nodded, Grimmjow smirking as he went over to the closet and opened his chest.

Ichigo snapped his fingers mentally, having never thought Grimmjow would put them in there since he never used the thing. Ichigo got off the bed and stood, Grimmjow opening the packaging and giving it to him. Ichigo blushed red as Grimmjow sat on the bed, a smirk of triumph on his face.

Ichigo slowly put on the slutty outfit, and even though he would never admit it, he looked sexy in it. He thought he wouldn't with his pregnant belly, but he had to admit he looked good. The shirt stopped after his chest, leaving a large expansion of skin exposed. He put on a tie that was patterned red and black, and a red and black patterned mini skirt. Long thigh high white socks adorned his legs, little ribbons on the each outward side. It was all topped off by a red thong, which Grimmjow enjoyed seeing Ichigo put on.

Ichigo blushed red, Grimmjow grinning as he looked Ichigo over.

"Come sit next to me," Grimmjow urged, Ichigo obediently walking over and sitting down. Grimmjow licked his lips as he ran a hand over Ichigo's thigh, the hair there almost nonexistent.

"Call me sensei," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo nodding, keeping his head low. Grimmjow looked over Ichigo's body, his eyes drinking in the deliciousness his body provided. Ichigo gasped when he was forced back onto the bed, his legs spread open by a rough hand.

"Wait! Grim- Sensei wait!" Ichigo closed his eyes tight when Grimmjow rubbed his half hard member through the material, reaching down and grabbing his hand with a gasp of pleasure.

"Wait? But why when you come to me like this?" Grimmjow asked as he moved the thong aside, Ichigo's hardened member lifting the skirt up. Ichigo was panting as he tried to think of what to say, Grimmjow reaching a hand down and sinking two fingers into Ichigo's slickened hole.

Ichigo cried out, closing his eyes as his body was assaulted.

"Sensei… Please, I want it," Ichigo whimpered, reaching over and touching a hand to Grimmjow's groin. His pants had been awfully tight, Grimmjow licking his lips as he twisted his fingers and pushed deep. Ichigo's cry of pleasure only added to the deliciousness, Grimmjow tempted to fuck him to release the stress he had gained over the day. He wanted more of a reaction though, wanted more feeling and more screams, so when he thrusted inside Ichigo would scream his name till he passed out from pleasure.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, Ichigo opening his eyes blearily. Grimmjow stood up, Ichigo sitting up as he watched Grimmjow undo his pants. Grimmjow grinned as he pushed his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them and kicking it away.

Ichigo's eyes were immediately drawn to his member, Grimmjow gasping in surprise when Ichigo moved forward and took the head into his mouth.

Grimmjow groaned as he put a hand to the back of Ichigo's head, fisting a hand into his hair as his head bobbed between his legs. Grimmjow felt some of his stress dwindle away as Ichigo got to work eagerly, the loud slurping noises like music to Grimmjow's ears. His member twitched inside his mouth, Ichigo moaning and moving his head faster as he sucked harder.

Grimmjow worked him lower, Ichigo reaching a hand up and touching the course muscle of his abdomen. Grimmjow let his head fall back as he started to thrust his hips weakly, wanting more. Ichigo acted like he was going for only the best as he moved lower and sucked harder, Grimmjow shivering when he felt the prick of his teeth just barely across the sensitive skin.

"Take it all," Grimmjow urged, rubbing Ichigo's lower jaw as a heavy groan escaped his lips. Ichigo looked up, his eyes bright with tears as he breathed deeply before taking him all in. Ichigo looked away to swallow, Grimmjow grabbing the back of his head tightly and keeping him there. Ichigo swallowed again, Grimmjow releasing into his mouth. Ichigo had experienced this enough times to know to swallow it without gagging, Grimmjow pulling him away to see some semen land on his face.

Ichigo closed his eyes, sticking out his tongue as heavy spurts landed on his cheeks, lips and tongue.

Grimmjow groaned as he let Ichigo go, his member soft. Grimmjow cracked his neck, his stress seeping away. Even though they originally hated each other, they both craved sex just as much as the other. Ichigo would put his anger away long enough to be fucked till he passed out, and Grimmjow wouldn't be an asshole. It was a win win that resulted in amazing sex and quickly learned skills.

"What grade would you give me, sensei?" Ichigo whispered hoarsely, Grimmjow looking down to his husband. He felt his member harden when he saw his cum covered face, Ichigo rising up from the bed and turning around.

"If I got an A, will you please fuck me sensei?" Ichigo pleaded, Grimmjow taking off his shirt and socks as he got ready for the main course. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow slapped his ass, rocking forward as a part of him screamed in joy. Grimmjow slapped the other cheek just as hard, Ichigo rocking into the blow. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's skirt, tearing his thong off with a swift snap of the thin material.

Ichigo bristled when he grabbed his tail, Grimmjow pushing in hard and making him gasp. Ichigo lowered his head as his body was finally filled with what he had been craving, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he pushed back into the enlarged member.

"Fuck me sensei, I'm ready," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow understanding Ichigo's need to feel pain. Ichigo only enjoyed pain during sex, though only minor bits like a slap or a roughly held tail. The occasional pull of hair was what he needed to cum, though sometimes Grimmjow's thrusts alone gave him the pleasured pain he needed so bad. Grimmjow had been his perfect match, and Ichigo knew it.

Grimmjow pulled out and pushed back in quickly, Ichigo crying out as he pushed back. Grimmjow let go of his tail to grab the skirt, tearing it off and grabbing Ichigo's hips as the tension inside of him finally broke. Ichigo was forced down onto the bed as Grimmjow fucked him hard and fast, his moans filling the room.

Ichigo gripped the sheets tight as he cried out with each thrust, Grimmjow throwing his head back as fucked Ichigo as hard as he could into the mattress. Ichigo moaned as he pushed back against the brutal thrusts, Grimmjow grabbing onto his hair and forgetting for a second Ichigo was his husband.

Right now he was fucking Ichigo the student, the slutty whore he knew he was. Grimmjow slapped his ass, Ichigo pressing back against him as he rode the waves of his second climax. Grimmjow wouldn't stop though, Ichigo screaming out when his body gave a hard mock orgasm.

"Fuck me sensei!" Ichigo screamed out, Grimmjow groaning as he stopped his thrusts to grind deep into Ichigo's body. Ichigo groaned in pleasure as he pushed back in need, Grimmjow pulling out and turning him over. Ichigo arched when Grimmjow forced himself back inside, his larger hand grabbing onto his shirt as he moved faster and harder inside of him.

Ichigo grabbed onto the sheets, having missed this insistent pounding only Grimmjow could deliver. Ichigo thought he would die as Grimmjow fucked him till he couldn't breathe, his sweet spot not even needing to be touched for this to be the best sex in his life. He arched when his tail was pulled, screaming out when his prostate was hit straight on.

Ichigo clamped his eyes tight as Grimmjow tore the shirt apart as he thrusted in deep, cumming hard into Ichigo's willing body. Grimmjow pulled out immediately, panting as he looked down to Ichigo who was being covered in his cum.

Ichigo looked heavenly as he lay there panting heavily, Grimmjow not even close to being done.

"Do you want more?" Grimmjow panted, Ichigo opening his eyes. Ichigo spread open his legs and lifted them up, bringing them to his chest. Grimmjow saw some of his cum slip out with a tinge of blood, Grimmjow licking his lips as he felt his member rise once again.

He didn't want to think, only fuck. And it seemed Ichigo was doing the same.


End file.
